FMA book
by zerOtodona
Summary: Books will eat the reader into the world of danger. Here's to some good old smut. Lemon yes. M-rated yes. Read and review, bite me if you don't even try. Oh and I don't own this, except Red and her friend. Why won't any of you review!
1. Chapter 1

"Ed~Ward~," I purred, bugging my black hair friend. She looked over at me in question as she opened the door to her red to grab her bag. "You're as short as your car!" I chirped and she gave me a dirty look.

"I'm gonna leave you at the mall if you say that one more time," she threaten.

"Shorty~" I said with a wicked smile. "No wait, I kid!" I yelled as she got into her car and locked the doors. She mouthed something at me and cocked my head in confusion. "What?"

Edward rolled down the window just a crack to say, "Hope you like walking in heels."

"No!" I cried as she started her car. "Edward!" I pawed at the window with my pale hands like a cat. "Edward… Aw, fuck it." I crossed my arms and started for the entrance to the mall we were at.

"I was kidding," she called as she shut off her car, locked it, then ran after me.

"Eh, I know," I grinned, "but I still would have walked home anyway. I like the exercise." I patted down my red-ish blond hair as we went inside the store.

"Yeah, and let the next trucker pick you up," she questioned.

"I'm not a cross dresser like your other friends," I huffed. "Just because I'm actually wearing a skirt for once doesn't mean I'm on the look for a man!" I proudly said standing with my feet apart, chest out and hands on my hips. People around us gave me a weird look and I remembered where I was. "I hate you, Edward," I said quietly.

"Hey, Manga!" she yipped running away from me.

"Don't leave me!" I cried following her. "People scare me!" I ran up to the black and white clothed young woman. She was drooling over the newest Full Metal Alchemist book out. "Uh," I muttered. "We've read that online already."

"But I want it!" she squealed with a demon's grin. Sighing, I grabbing her by the collar and dragged her into the book store.

"I'll take that book," I told the clerk and paid the man. "Here, Ed."

I held the book out to her and she frowned, "No way, it was your money!"

"You deserve something new every once in a while," I shoving it into her hands. "Besides brother has this one already. Why would I want it?"

"But-"

"It's a early birthday present," I said and ordered. "Take the damn book."

"You're a good friend, but I have one question," Edward frowned. "Where are we and what book?"

"Huh," I asked as I rose an eyebrow with confusion. "Oh dear… GOD!" I screamed scaring everyone and thing around us. "Who the fuck are you? What are you starring at, punk? Don't look at us, you fucking crazy people." I ran away with fright leaving Ed to hide in an alley.

"Red!" she yelled after me. "I think we're in FMA."

"No duh!" I shouted back from the alley. "Oh god," I mumbled backing up. "Oh dear false god. This is why I do not wear a skirt. Bad things happen when I wear a skirt."

"And heels?" someone questioned behind me making me jump.

"Pervert!" I yelped whipping my fist back at the person. Their hand curled around my wrist before I could hit them.

"I didn't even do anything," he sneered, twisting my arm behind my back. I winced as he slammed my front into the dirty cold stone wall. "I mean if you're looking for _something_," the young man whispered against my ear, " then you've found the right person, sweetheart." I shivered in both fear and excitement at his words.

"Oh god," I whispered closing my eyes when a light sweat formed on my brow as he breathed on my neck.

"Red? Hey, you rapist!" Edward yelled. "Get away from her! Oh my god, it's Ling!" I stiffen as a heavy blushed covered my cheeks.

"God… that's makes this worse," I whispered in spite.

"The names Greed," he mumbled pushing away from me. I breathed as I placed both of my hands on the gray wall and calmed myself. "What with the blush, Red?" I looked at him finding he was inches way from my face. I jumped away from him as my blush grew and I became mute. He gave a cocky smile as he walked toward me. I made a noise, then ran away in fright, "Pff!" the eastern snorted. "What in the world was that about?"

"she's scared of people being close to her," Ed answered. "I think it's a trust issue."

I panted as I stopped in another alley, then took of those damn heels I chose to wear. "Fucking burning hell," I mumbled as I started to wall in thought. "This is so not cool. I mean… Yeah~ it's cool, but so not safe here. Freaking psychos and creatures and non-humans." I started to enter a slum with people bewildered by me talking to myself. "God, I don't even know where I am," I grumbled.

"Yeah, you seem lost, little mouse," a grown man stated with a drunken slur. "How about I show you around?"

"No thanks, sir," I said politely as I went to go past him, but he blocked my way. "You should go sleep off whatever you've been drinking."

"Why don't you join me then?" he suggested with a flushed face.

"No," I firmly stated with a glared as I stood straight and defensive. "I will **not** go with you anywhere and I will **not** join you."

"Don't be that way, little mouse," he purred getting to close to me. I started to back away so that I could run, but he grabbed my wrist and held me in place.

"Let go of me or I will scream," I warned trying to jerk my hand away. Without warning he raised his fist back to hit me and I stiffen with my eyes closed as my heart skipped a beat. The man let out a scream of pain as someone else's arm wrapped around my upper chest and pulled me back into their front.

"The lady said no, buddy," the familiar voice of Greed said deathly. "I suggest you leave her alone." I opened my eyes to find that he had snapped the drunken man's wrist and fingers that had been going to hit me. "Picking on a woman who doesn't like you is so not cool. Go find a whore or maybe a hospital. It's up to you." The drunk ran off cursing at Greed and maybe me. "Whew, that was a close one, huh?"

I lowered my head embarrassed that he had saved even after I ran away from blushing. "Sorry," I mumbled with red cheeks.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Greed questioned in confusion.

"I'm such a burden," I said in depression. "Why am I always the damn victim?"

"Cause you're a girl," he laughed enraging me. I stepped on his foot with the ball of my heel making him flinch slightly. "It was a joke."

"You should be happy I didn't have my heels on," I growled. I jerked out of his arms and stormed away from him again. You're oh-so funny, Greed."

"Red!" I heard Ed shout making stop and turn with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"I don't really know," I answered, "but I have to figure out how to get us back to the mall in our world. Maybe we went through the gate like in that movie."

"Gate?" Greed said, but we ignored him.

"That's would mean doing a human transmutation and we're not alchemist," Ed frowned.

"Yeah, we need to find someone willing to do that if that's how we can get home," I nodded.

"Ladies?" he waved to us.

"What if that isn't how we can get home?" Ed suggested.

"Then we better find a book that will take us back," I replied. "Maybe it's the Holy Grail here."

"That would be funny," Ed smiled as I chuckled.

"Oi!" he growled. I looked at him with a disapproving frown as Ed suggested something else.

"Wait, Ed," I told her the asked him. "What do you wait, kiddo?"

"Kiddo!"

"Ling is 15 years old and new Greed is actually 0 years old," I answered crossing my arms. "So in conclusion, you are but a kid to me. Even Ed is older than you."

"I am not a kid, you old hag," Greed barked at me.

"I'm 19, you moron!" I yelled at him with my fist raised. "At least, I'm not some stupid kid willing to give his body away to sin, just because he wants to rule over land! That's like fucking stupid! Who does that?" His mouth was open as he starred at me in shock unable to think of a come back. "Okay, so what were you saying, Ed?" I softly asked my friend as I addressed her. I gave a small yelp as he shoved me. "Did you just shove me?" I questioned in disbelief. "That's so childish."

"Hey…" he growled in a low tone. "Don't piss me off."

"You're the one picking a fight with me," I sneered, turning my back to him as I crossed my arms.

"You should be thanking me as you kiss the Earth I walk for saving you," Greed said.

"It would be a cold day in hell when that happens," I laughed as I waved a hand behind me. "Now go away, kid."

"Amazing how you can get under my skin," he responded.

"Not really," Ed muttered. "She can do that to anyone."

"You're not helping, Ed," I said grinding my teeth softly.

"You're as bad as pride," Greed sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, at least, I have some," I said insulting him.

"That was a little below the belt even for you, Red," Ed silent said.

"Fine, be that way," Greed hummed leaning back on his heels. "I was going to give a nice place to stay because I'm such a nice guy, but I see you don't want my charity."

"Whatever-" I started.

"Wait, we're sorry," Ed said putting her hand over my mouth. "Red is super sorry, right?"

"Je ne dirais jamais désolé à une tête de cochon," I stated in French confusing both him and Ed. "L'avarice est la plus mauvaise sorte de péché."

"Just say it, damn it!" Ed threatened.

"Parfait, désolé," I sneered.

"In English!"

"Sorry," I huffed.

"這就是正確的，你這小婊子 " he smiled so sweetly. "這是正確的，我也講不同的語言"

"Hey, stop that the both of you!" Ed shouted. " Some of us only know English and Spanish!"

"Sorry," we muttered, then glared at each other.

"So, can you still give us a place to stay until we can find a way home?"

"Why not," Greed smirk, "but it'll cost _you_." He pointed at me and I rose an eyebrow.

"I have 21 US dollars and 35 cents," I answered, going threw my bag. "I don't have anything else unless you guys got an A.T.M."

"Not what I want, but good try," he smiled.

"I have some gum and mints," I said. "Hmm… Here's a book and pencil and note pad. That's about it."

"Why do you carry a book?" he questioned.

"Incase I get bored," I answered shoving the stuff back into the bag. "So what do you want?"

"About 20 minutes of your time," Greed smile so sweetly.

"Guess I'll sleep in the streets," I said turning to walk away. "See you later, Ed."

"Red, he's joking," she called.

"No, I'm not," he responded.

"Ha ha, good luck in getting her to uncross her legs," Edward laughed. "She's such a prude, that most of the time she runs away from the subject of sex."

"He doesn't need to know that," I yelled at her from the end of the alley.

"Virgin~" Greed playfully mocked, making me blush. "No wonder why you got so excited against that wall."

"Sh-Shut up!" I warned stomping my foot down.

"Aw, what're going to do-" My heels hit him in the face as I flung them at him, then walked away.

"Suck on that, bitch," I stated running my hand threw my thin long hair. I yelped as I was tackle to the ground by him.

"I'm gonna make you eat your own shoes," Greed hissed forcing me into submission.

"Bite me," I said wiggling under him.

"That's not a bad idea," he smirked gripping my arms against the ground as his nose was inches from mine. "Where do you want me to bite?"

My lips twitched in disgust as a blush crossed my face. I clinched my teeth, then bit at his face making him jerk away. "Don't mess with me, punk," I growled.

"Frisky aren't you?" he purred liking his lips.

"Hey, hello," Ed roared. "I'll still here you know! If you're going to rape my friend at least do it not in public!"

We looked at her and Greed agreed with a hum, "Uh, yeah, right. I have just the place where no one will find you. It's just under Central."

"What?" both of us girl questioned.

It was dark in the under ground tunnel that Greed was leading us down. He had mention something about the place being lost and holy and blah. I wasn't really pay attention since the Chimeras were following me. When I would stop, they would stop. When I moved, they moved. I would have yelled at them, but Greed warned us to be quiet or it could alert the other Homunculus. We stopped outside of a wide door and Greed forced it open.

"Not much, but it's something," he stated. "I come here to think sometimes."

"That surprising," I muttered and he gave me a dirty look. "I meant because this is a church, you dumby."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Is it really?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "It's actually is a church of Christ."

"Why would that god have a place here?" I wondered. I looked back at the creatures, then questioned, "Why are the looking at me like that?"

"Maybe they like you," Greed replied. We entered the room and study it with curiosity. "This place makes me feel off, but in a good way."

"You're still somewhat human." I answered taking his hand and pulling it to the sky with mine. "This place still excepts you and knows that there is still a human soul in you. Heaven or hell will take you, just like any other person. We all have our sins, but the truth is, no can abandon who they were. We are both good and bad, angels and demons, white and black, humans and animals. The ultimate changing species on the face of the planet." I noticed his eyes on mine and I let go of his hand and mumbled a sorry.

"Does that mean all of us are like that?"

"No, only those who were human," I said. "A stone made of souls, is not a soul. This…" I placed my hand on his forehead, "and this," I moved it over his heart, "is what makes you human."

"Don't mind her," Ed smiled at him. "She just rambles off in her own world sometimes."

"He doesn't have to believe me," I said turning my head to her. "I know it's just shit, but it's something to think about, no?"

"Yeah," he muttered placing his hand over mine on his chest.

I looked at Ed as we watched the softness of his face. Thoughts and maybe memories seem to flash threw out his mind. "Look, it's okay to remember the people you love," I stated making him flinch.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "It's all right to have friends."

"That's no sense," he growled shoving my hand off of him. He walked over to the alter and stared at the writings.

Sighing, I heard the Chimeras whined in distress from something. I went over to see what was wrong with them and gasped as someone grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off my feet. "Who are you now?" the strong Homunculus named Envy questioned. "What are you doing sneaking around?"

"I-I go by Red," I answered.

"Red?" Edward called, then was shoved back by Greed.

"Hello there Envy," he cheerfully greeted with a smile.

"I should have know you had something to do with this, Greed," the shape shifter snickered. "Finally found a pretty one, huh? Must be stupid too."

"A-Air," I choked. "Pl… Please." He tossed me behind him near the Chimeras away from Greed. I coughed as I held my throat and gasped for air. "Thank y-you."

"And so polite," Envy grinned eyeing me. I gave him a glare and frown as the creature around me whined. "Red, huh?" I nodded and he walked over to look down at me. "What are you doing here, huh?"

"If I told you that I admire you, would you stop grinning at me with that sick smile?" I responded, making him laugh in delight.

"No, not with that answer," he mused grabbing me by my hair. "Soft and uncommon here~."

"Stop that!" I ordered trying to free my hair from his grip, but it was like iron.

"Let go of the human, Envy," Greed said acting as if this was nothing surprising. "Thought you hated them?"

"Doesn't mean I can't jam one out into them," he replied. "Besides sound like you have another one. Going to feed them to Gluttony anyway."

"Hey!" I complained, but he gave me a jerk by the hair. "Ow!"

"So, I'll be on my way with this one," Envy smiled.

"Hold that thought," Greed stated as Envy gave him a glare. "They are from the other side of the gate."

"What? Why haven't you handed them over to Father?"

"Why would I? They can't perform alchemy," he said. "I was just going to trap them here until they spilled how the crossed over to here."

"Them how did they get here?" Envy yelled grip almost tearing my hair out.

"By a book!" I cried as tears clouded my eyes. He looked down at me as I repeated, "It was a book, I'm not lying. Can you let go now?"

"This has to be …a _joke_!" he roared forcing me from his grip into a smaller chimera. I scramble up against the creature as he pulled his fist back to strike me, but Greed grabbed his wrist.

"It's the truth," he stated as Envy snarled at him. "They aren't from an other country here that I know of. She doesn't even speak a language that I heard of."

Envy looked back at me and barked, "Prove it!"

"C'est vrai! Ne moi frappez pas s'il vous plaît!" I cried raising my hands up in defense. "Envie, s'il vous plaît! Croyez-le!"

"What about that one, huh?" he questioned looking at Ed.

"¡Es verdadero! ¡Esto no es una mentira!" she answered in a panic.

He jerked his hand away from Greed. "You're trying to hide them from Father?" he growled in distaste. "You should be thankful and hand them over as substitute for any sacrifices who die!"

"Eh, I'm not good with just handing over people like that," Greed hummed. "Besides, they can't transmute anything."

"You desirous bastard," Envy snarled. "You Greed's are all the same. Are you trying to get killed too?"

"Stop, Envy," I yelled grabbing his forearm before he attacked Greed. He looked at me as I starred into his eyes. "I'll go with you if you won't fight him. Fighting is not the answer." His eyes seem to show a hint of surprise and fear of me, but the anger and distress was gone.

"Fine," he sourly whispered pulling me up, then grabbed my upper arm. "I'll be back for the other later." He coldly looked at Greed and hissed, "Fucking traitor."

What surprised me the most was the fact that Envy did not take me to Father, but his room. I sat on his bed as he sat on his chair starring a me. "Okay, let me get this straight," he said. "You bought a book called 'Full Metal Alchemist' and when you gave it to your friend, it brought you here?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Greed found you two and brought you here to hide you?"

"I guess."

"The church here under Central is from a religion in your world?"

"Correct."

"You're full of shit," Envy said flat out.

"Maybe, but your eyes say that they believe me," I replied. "I thought that you where going to hand me over to Father?"

"I had to be sure," he mumbled running his hand threw his hair.

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Let Father decide what to do with you."

"I see," I mumbled as the door to his room opened. I blink as I saw the person in the white robes.

"Father!" Envy shuttered like a boy being caught with his first girlfriend. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Hi there," I said making Envy jump. "You can call me Red. I'm from the other side of the gate. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," the immortal smiled cheeky. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Envy." "Oh, I'm not his girlfriend," I laughed sweetly. "He just hiding me here until later tonight, if you know what I mean." We laughed playfully as Envy just sat there in shock and horror.

"So," Father questioned becoming serious, "You've come from the other side?"

"Not really sure how, but yes," I nodded. "Do you know how I can get home?" No need to tell him about Ed yet.

I stiffened as he place his hand on top of my head. "No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon," the man said cheerfully as he patted me on the head. "You and your friend are free to stay here among my homunculi."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Wait, how did you know about my friend?" He didn't answer me as he left.

Instead he said in fluent French, "Essayez de ne pas continuer mon fils toute la nuit. Il a la chose à faire demain."

"Je ne vais pas dormir avec lui!" I shouted with a blush and he chuckled as the door shut.

I glared at the door as thoughts ran in my mind. Father was acting odd around me like when he first met Ed and Al in the book. I do not understand why that is, but I'll have to be on my toes around him. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose. What was he planning to do with us? Did we have any value at all? Damn, what to do?

"What did he say to you?" Envy questioned.

"Not you keep you up late," I mumbled. "Hey, can I go back to my friend now?"

"Uh… No," he growled. "One fuck is enough for that bloody asshole."

"He won't do that to Ed," I said shrugging off his comment. "…Would he?" I jumped off the bed and went for the door, but Envy grabbed me from around the waist and tossed me back on the bed. "What the hell?" I questioned him as I bushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Greed can go without for a while," he frowned with his hands on his hips. "Let's have some fun."

"No," I simply said. "I think I should get back to my friend."

"You're no fun," he grumbled. "Bet you don't even like to wrestle."

"Wrestle?" I grinned. "I like to wrestle." I took off my coat and muttered as I struggled out of my skirt. "Don't want to destroy that." Envy grinned at me and I smiled. "Just to warn you, I have a big brother."

"Oh~ I'm so scared," he mused and I went to tackle him.

By the time he became tired, the room was half way destroyed and I was panting on the floor. "You win this round," I stated weakly with a finger raised, "but I'll get you next time!"

"You said that the last three times I pinned you," Envy sneered as he stood over me. Sweat fell from his face as he looked down at me. I kicked a leg out and brought him down on top of me, then rolled us as I pinned his hands above his head.

"Ha, just had to let you beat me a few time," I smiled. "Now who's in trouble."

"Envy, what happened to-?" a familiar voice questioned as the door opened.

"I would say you are," Envy laughed as I looked to Greed with surprise.

"It's not what it looks like!" I panicked as I jump up and pulled my shirt down and blushed. "We were just wrestling!"

"I'm leaving now," Greed said rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" I shouted grabbing his arm. "It is not what it seems!"

"Why does it matter what I think?" he asked.

"Uh… I don't know," I said jerk my hands way with a blush. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression of me."

He gave me a blank frown and looked at Envy, then back at me. "Right…"

"Wait damn it!" I cried as he left. I struggled to get my skirt back on and jacket. "See you, Envy!" I heard the sadistic homunculus laugh as I ran after Greed. "Greed wait! Come on, Envy is like a little brother!"

"Why do I care?" he asked stopping to look at me.

"I… I don't know," I answered. "I mean, you could have gotten the wrong idea. It was innocence, all it."

"And how would it not be innocence any other way?" he questioned.

"Uh… um," I muttered until I got an idea. "It's not like I did this to him!" I tossed my arms around his neck and forced my lips onto his. He stiffen in surprise, but relaxed a few moments later. I pulled my lips away and said, "See… that's not innocence." Greed's hand fell to my lower back as he pushed my front up against his as he took my chin and place his lips on mine again.

"God, I can smell all of you right now," he whispered as his fingers dug into my back.

"That's nice," I said trying to push off him. "That's very nice. Now that you know the difference we can get past this."

"Mm-hmm," Greed hummed, holding me to him with that infamous strength of a homunculus. "You know what I'm keen for right now?" I gave a muffed answer as he placed his lips on mine again and forced my mouth open. A heavy blush crossed my face as his hand on my lower back curved down my ass to my thigh and lift my leg against his side. A fog seem to blur my mind as he grind me on him causing heat and tension between us. No, this is wrong… Can't do this with a sin.

"I can't…" I breathed pulling my lips away frown his. "There's two people in this body and I'm sure Ling doesn't agree to this."

"How would you know?" he whispered, trying to put his lips back on mine, but I rejected his advances.

"Let him say how he feels," I replied forcing my leg down as I pushed away from him. "If you can't do that, then I know where he stands. After all he's a prince." I walked away from him keeping as steady as I could. Oh dear god, I just pasted up getting laid because of my morals once again. Oh god my inners feel like their knotted up and raging with anger. Oh god…

"You did what?" Ed laughed at me as I laid in a pew and growled.

"I kind of made out with Greed and it was getting heavy so I pulled away," I answered, taking in a breath. "I said I couldn't sleep with him unless Ling agreed to. What is wrong with me?"

Edward laughed even harder making herself cry as she mocked me. "Oh god! You just denied the sin of Greed! Ha! Man, that's funny! That's even worse then denying Lust sex! That could make him all the more eager toward having you!"

"Eh, he can just pump one out himself," I said using my hands as a pillow as I looked up at the ceiling. "Or you… Shorty." She gave a huff and I giggled this time.

"Anyway," she questioned, "why not let him 'pump one' into you?"

"That just made it even less desirable, Ed," I said loudly. "Beside, still a prince's body, " I then sang, "_And I'm a commoner_~."

"Ha!" Ed laughed. "That just sounded scary when you do that."

"I know," I grinned. "Hey, have you checked you're cell phone at all?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, yeah!" I said looking at mine. "It died."

"So did mine," she hummed in wonder.

"Wonder why? Even my I-pod is dead."

"Maybe the gate took it."

"The energy?"

"Oi," Greed called pushing open the door. "I've got some sandwiches here for two ladies."

"Hmm," I mumbled not really caring as my mind drifted to an hour ago.

"Thank you," I heard Ed chirp happily as I closed my eyes.

"Want one?" Greed asked above me.

"Hmm?" I questioned opening one of eyes. "What's in it?"

"Turkey, cheese, mayo, and lettuce," he answered with a smile. "Want one?"

I watch as he held it above me wanting to see if I would take it. "Why not?" I replied sitting up. "Thank you. Why are you squinting?"

"I'm Ling Yao," he replied, taking a sandwich for himself.

I looked at Ed and she looked at me, then we both started laughing. "You're kidding!" I said loudly. "Greed let you out? Why?"

"I can't help, but to feel insulted," he sighed.

"It's like a soap opera!" Ed chuckled.

When I finished my laugh, I turned and started to enjoy my sandwich. Well, I did before Ling muttered threw a mouth full of bread and turkey, "So, why did you get it on with him?"

I choked as Ed laughed at me again. "What?" I growled hiding my embarrassment.

"I mean that was getting me off too you know," he replied.

"You're not Ling," both Ed and me stated.

"No, it's me," he smiled sweetly.

"Prove it," Ed ordered.

"Uh… Oh," Ling said eating more of his sandwich.

"You're a pig," I stated.

"Edward says that too," he mused, then eyed my food when he finished his. I rolled my eyes and tore it in half to give it to him.

"So, it is you," I muttered as he munched on the half of my sandwich. "I have my reason for not screwing you."

"…? But it wasn't me," he responded.

"It's still your body and I don't have time to indulge myself in lust and greed," I stated finishing my food. I looked at the mayo on my fingers as I said, "I have to figure out how to get us home."

"Yeah?"

"We can't figure out how we got here in the first place," Ed continued as I licked the mayo off.

"Why do you want to go home so badly?" Ling questioned.

"Family," Ed answered.

"College," I replied coldly. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Easy," Ling said trying to defuse me with a smile. "Just wondering."

"Whatever," I hissed laying back down on the pew.

"Don't mind her, she just anti-social," Edward chuckled lightly.

"Fuck you, Edward," I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Don't be mean," he said poking me.

"Eh," I huffed rolling over.

"Man, you sure got a stick up your butt."

"She knows she does," Edward replied as I gave him a dry look. "It cause she doesn't get laid."

"I'll kill you! "I roared getting up in a flash as I went to jump at her. Ling held me back as I clawed the air in vain

"Come on," Ling coaxed. "She kidding."

"No I'm not," she smiled.

"Let go of me," I demanded, looking at him. "I'm not going to attack her." He eyed me, but let go of me. I fixed my coat grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful!" Ed shouted as I left.

"You want company?" Ling questioned following me.

"Did I say I did?" I questioned quicken my pace to keep him farther away from me.

"No," he answered stopping.

I looked back at him and asked, "Well, are you coming along or not?" He seem to perk up and dashed next to my side.

"Where are we going?"

"I have zero idea," I answered as we hit the outside. "I'm just looking for some fresh air."

"Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Anything," Ling answered looking down next to me. "Uh, what is that?"

"A cell phone," I muttered turning on the power. "Strange… It did have power down in there, but up here it's charging itself. No signal though." I typed in a number and pressed call. "Nothing." Sighing, I shut my phone and put it back into my bag. I started to walk out of the alley and into the streets as Ling followed quietly behind me. "Maybe if I find a radio tower, then it'll work. The energy around us is creating an electrical charge. These people are energy itself in this world it seems."

"So, hey, about Greed," Ling said touching my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away hard as I hissed, "Do not touch me."

"Oh so it's okay if you touch one of us first, but when I do it, you are uncomfortable," he scold at me, but I paid little mind to him.

"You got it, buddy," I mumbled looking around me. "There's a tower."

"I'm trying to talk to you here," Ling argued.

"That's nice."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Uh huh. You do that."

I made a noise of surprise as he stopped me by yanking the end of my pony tail. "Look, would you listen to me?" he questioned upset.

"No," I answered turning to him. "I don't have time to talk to a moronic prince." My eyes widen a he placed his lips on mine freezing me in my tracks.

"Now that I have you attention," Ling stated holding my face in his hands. "I want you to sleep with me."

I felt my mouth open wide in disbelief and revulsion as a crimson blush filled my face. "W-w-what?" I shutter. "No! Why would I-? No! Just no! why?"

"Greed won't shut up and it's giving me a headache!" he complained.

"I don't care!" I hissed shoving him away from me. "Go find someone else to fuck!"

" But come on," he plead. This guy was unbelievable.

"No!"

"Come on!" This time Greed yelled grabbing my wrist.

"So much for Ling, huh?" I smirked. "Are you becoming violent to me?"

"I don't beat up on women," he sneered. I flinched as he lifted me up over his shoulder and held me down with a hand on my lower back and one on my thins. "I just kidnap them." He jumped to a roof top and took to running.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned slamming my fist against his back.

"Well, we'll see now won't we?" Greed chuckled.

"Help!" I called. "Some pervert is trying to rape me!"

"Hey," he huffed. "By the time we start screwing, you'll be begging for me. You were almost putty in my hands last time."

"Oh please," I blushed. "I was only making a point! You take everything out of continence."

"Do I?" he snickered, slowing down on a roof top. "This is nice up here, huh? No one ever comes here."

"Cause it's fucking freezing up here," I replied holding onto him now for warmth. "Why up here?"

"Like I said before," he answered setting me down, " no one comes up here. So it's quiet."

"You're quite peacefully for a monster, you know that?" I said. "Too bad you want to rule the world."

"Now what's wrong with that?" Greed questioned against my ear a he leaned down next to me. Not close enough to touch me, but just enough to send chills threw me. I waved my hand to shoo him away, but that just made him get closer to me. "Now what can I do to get you to kiss me like before?" he asked holding my hips with his hands as he turned my front to his.

"Don't you even dare-." I struggled against him as his lips met my neck and his hands took my wrist. I jerked back to get free, but he pulled me closer. Without warning I brought my knee up in between his legs, not only scaring him, but hurting him.

"Oh, that was dirty," he whispered on his knees as he held onto my hands and head against my lower stomach.

"Yeah," I said shifting as he groaned. "I told you, but do you listen? At least now, you don't need to get laid."

"Give me a second, there we go," he breathed. "Good as new." I yelped as he pulled me onto the ground then flipped himself on top. "Got to love that regeneration power." I frowned, then bite his lip as his lips hovered over mine. Taking that as an invitation, he used his finger to pry open the side of my teeth and pushed his tongue inside. I bucked up against him as I blushed and tried to get him off. "Just enjoy it," he mumbled.

"Shut up," I growled, tugging his black pony tail.

"Easy on the hair, Red," he purred slipping my hair out of it's tie.

"My god, you're smarter than I thought," I teased . "Who knew that you learned my name."

"Cute," he mumbled stripping off his jacket and shirt, then tossed them to the side. "Need help with your shirt?"

"N-No," I blushed as I started to unbutton the top of my shirt as I looked him in the eyes.

"Stop that," he grumbled, helping me pull off the shirt. "Oh, god damn it."

"Yeah, it's a bra," I smirked using one hand to unclip it, then placed it with my shirt.

"Now, we're getting somewhere," Greed hummed pushing me against the cold roof as he kissed me again. I jumped as he gripped my left breast and played with it in his hand. I bucked again, this time in need and want.

"Not so fast," I pleaded as his other hand unzipped the side of my skirt.

"Sorry," he whispered lips tracing down to my neck. I lifted my hips as he dragged my skirt and underwear down pass my ankles. I watched as he used one hand to unbutton is pants as his cold eyes took in my body's shape and size. It's perfections and flaws. It made him grin in satisfaction.

"What?" I questioned holding my hands over my chest with my legs together tight.

"Nothing," he smiled softly getting rid of the clothing and shoe articles. Blushing, I looked every where, but down there. Oh god… "Go ahead, look," he proudly said with a cocky grin.

"It's nothing special," I muttered as my eyes seem to glue to it.

"Uh huh," he slightly pouted.

"Shut up!" I yelped. "That's like one of the lamest lines ever in the world."

"Right," Greed purred, pushing his lips onto my with care as his hand traced different parts of my front. "Now slightly shift your legs into a curved to bring your hips into a more comfortable angle." He gave a small grunt of pain as he clawed his thigh to bring blood on his hand, the wound heal seconds later. "Don't mind that," he stated rubbing the blood down his shaft. He moved his lips to my neck again as he forced himself softly into my lower half. Without thinking, I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, making him jerk into me in one swift motion. My nails clawed into his back as he drew himself back out. "Ow," he muttered as I let go and winced.

"You were going too slow," I said as my voice cracked. "Don't make it more painful than it needs to be."

"Heh," he smiled as his wounds healed shortly. "What if I want you to suffer?"

"That's so not you," I said with a frown. "And now finish this would you. Finally got past that first pain-!" I gasped with tenderness as he pushed back in a little smoother than the first time. "Asshole!" I snarled as tears slipped from my eyes. A muffed cry came from me as I bite my lip while he moved in a slow rhythm. My back scraped the roof even harder as he held my legs higher up to go deeper. "I hate you," I hissed to control the pain.

"Mmm," Greed groaned hitting his climax with a gasped on the side of my neck. "It's even more enjoyable than I remember."

"Are you comparing me to a whore?" I questioned almost out of breath.

"What?" he muttered after he came off of his high. "No."

"Yes, you are!" I growled punching him in the face. Okay, I weakly slapped him on the cheek, but it still hurt him a little. He rolled his eyes at me, then pulled out and laid next to me. "Are you going to sleep?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he yawned with a smile as he closed his eyes. "We guys are known to do that."

I sat up and looked down at his handsome face. There was a light blush on my cheeks as the cold air start to bite my body. "Hey… It's getting colder," I said poking his cheek closet to me.

"I did have a coat," Greed mumbled. I frowned as I got up and grabbed the long coat on the ground. "Has anyone every told you, you have a really white ass?" he asked. Quickly, I turned holding his coat against me as I found his eyes still close. Damn, he was fast.

"I do have white skin," I huffed, but heard him snore. What the hell? Shaking my head in confusion, I went back over to him and laid down next to him as I draped the coat over us both. I yelped suddenly as he grabbed, then cuddled me into an sleepy embrace. Blushing as his skin warmed me, I placed my forehead against his chest under his chin, then closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as early dawn scared me out of sleep. Fuck, we were still outside. I looked over a Greed and found him to be snoring just like last night. Asshole… I sat up and eyed my clothes, but debated whether or not get out from the warm jacket was worth it or not? Of course. I slowly stood up shaking from the uncomfortable feeling of last nights aftermath. "Rapist," I muttered, knowing full well that it had not been against my will. Grumbling as I pulled on my clothes, I looked back over to the homunculi. Frowning, I walked over to him and stood at his side. "Wake up," I barked sharply. Nothing. "WAKE UP!" I demanded kicking him in the side. Greed yelped in pain and surprise as he sat up quickly. I hide the blush on my face as his coat fell just a little lower than his love parts. "Good, you're awake," I whispered. "It's starting to get morning…"

"And that's why you woke me up, Red?" he growled staring at me.

I looked down at him and roared, "Yeah, it is, you little punk! Get your ass up and don't back talk me!"

"So demanding, aren't you?" Greed said rolling his eyes as he stood. I flinch back with a heavy blush as I covered my eyes. "What, are you serious? You saw 'it' last night."

"Just put on your damn pants," I huffed with my eyes shut. "And that was one night only."

"You can't deny me now, can you?" he asked simply with a hurt tone.

"Oh, yes, I can," I smile. "I think it is better if we do not have such a close relationship. Besides that was disgusting and vile, I do not think I'll do it a-." I stopped as he shut me up with his lips. I felt light headed for a moment as my body relaxed without warning and I pressed myself into him.

"Like I'm sure I've told you before," he breathed," shut up."

"This proves nothing," I whispered, pushing away from him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Get your pants on," I said turning around. "And I demand a shower."

"Sorry, baby, we only have baths," Greed purred lightly on my neck.

"Whatever," I huffed.

I shifted in the warm water uncomfortably as Greed watched me with ravenous eyes. Yeah, I got to have my bath, but the idea of getting clean in front of someone is quite weird, or weird to me. "What?" I growled hiding most of my body under the water. "What do you want?" I made a low noise of warning as he smoothly strolled over to the tub and lean down to look me in the eyes.

"You should be grateful I even let you into my bathroom," he said with a deep grin. "Come on, just say, 'Why, Greed, thank you some much for your kindness. I will always be in your dept.'"

"Pompous child," I insulted flicking water at him. "You'll never get my thanks with the way you act."

"Oh, yeah?" he cutely questioned in thought.

"You crave things to much, why not go and make some friends?" I suggest and he frowned. I patted him on the head lightly, then crested his cheek. "What's a matter, did I hit a nerve, Greed?"

"Yeah, you made him angry," Ling smiled smoothing back his hair.

"Ling? What the hell, you creep!" I cried, kicking him in the face. He gave a yelping noise as he fell back holding his nose.

"What was that for?" he whined as I crossed my arms over my chest in defense. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Ow! Don't hit me!" I held my fist up after hitting him on the head as I blushed.

"You freaking sicko!" I roared. "You were peeping on Greed and me last night."

"It's not like I can't!" Ling whimpered looking at me with puppy dog eyes. My anger just defused as he looked at me. Oh god, the cuteness! I sunk back down into the water and look at him again from the edge of the tub. What could I do, it wasn't his fault. He flinch back as I reached my hand out, but I didn't struck him, I ruffled his hair, then pulled my hand back down under water.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's not your fault, kid."

"I'm not a child, I am soon to be the next emperor of Xing," Ling declared sitting Indian style.

"Sure you are," I muttered.

"No!" he cried getting in my face. "I will be the next emperor to protect my people."

"Adorable," I cursed patting him on the head like he was a dog. "You're a silly little boy playing with the big boys." He blushed with a frown as he grabbed my wrist.

"Why insult me?" Ling questioned making me freeze. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Father!" I exclaimed jerking my hand away from him. "That evil bastard trying to play god."

"…"

"You still don't know everything do you, Ling?" I hissed cresting his cheek. "It's okay though… You'll know someday." Now switching to a new subject seemed to be the right thing to do, but using humor at the same time, well… "On a new topic," I whispered against his ear. "Want to join me, future emperor?" Ling gave a noise of surprise as I softly pressed my lips against his and pushed my bare breast again his cloth chest. "Kidding," I whispered, pulling him into the water as I went to get out. I slipped forward onto the ground as his hand latched into my ankle tripping me. I yelped when my chin hit the floor making me bite my tongue. "Ow…" I whined with tears. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause I could," Ling grinned as I sat up on my knees. I watched him stripped of his off his shirt, then pants. "I needed a bath anyway." He was chilling as if nothing just happened.

"You… little… fucker," I growled, then jumped on him. "Eek!" My hand out from under me sending me forward.

"Mmph," Ling mumbled in between my breast. I froze as he simply placed his hands on the side of my ribs, then pushed me off as he gasped for air. "Ow… you got my nose again," he whined as I sat on his lap. "Aw, now there's water everywhere too."

"You dumby!" I yelled grabbing him by the neck and shaking him. "What is wrong with you? Stop being so happy!"

He took my wrist and looked at me with a smile. "It's better to be happy then sad," Ling stated making me blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" I yipped flapping my arms up and down. "Can't that stupid loud, wide mouth ever stay close?"

"Can't your's?" he retorted making me button my lip. I quiet down quickly, making him frown with surprise. My head turn slightly as my eyes looked down away from him as silence took over me. Great, now I wouldn't talk. "I was just kidding," Ling said apologizing. "Come on, Honeydew." I opened my mouth to comment about the new nickname, but no words came out. He sighed as the water around us seem to get colder for a moment. I moved getting out of the water and grabbed a towel. "Wait," Ling called. "I didn't mean to say anything to up set you." Still, I put on my clothes, then dashed out of their room all together.

Got to stop talking! I continue to mentally scold myself as I left for somewhere. I didn't want to see anyone now. I should see Ed, but I just couldn't. I had to go somewhere and be alone before I could say anything else to make someone mad. A few of the chimeras saw me and whined happily. I rushed passed them as tears feel down my cheeks. Got to stop talking, your input is useless and unwanted! I ducked into a dark room and hide inside behind a desk. Horrible, you're a horrible person.

"Go away," I hissed to the voices cursing me in my mind. "I know I did wrong, I just won't talk around him anymore. I'm sorry." Maybe I was too hard on myself, maybe it was because of how I was raised, or maybe it was because he was such a nice person. I slightly whimpered as I place my head on my knees. I stopped my movement all together as foot steps paused in front of me. Sandals…? "Father," I mutely whispered looking up at him.

"How pitiful you look right now," his deep voice stated and I lowered my head more. "I thought humans had more fight to them, but I suppose some are just cowards. Your friend is not this, you know that don't you? This Edward is strong than you. Do you resent her? Has your self-importance been destroyed by some child?"

"No, I don't envy my friend," I dryly growled at him. "I respect my friend. And what pride? I have nothing worth being prideful over." I looked up at him and saw a smile on his face as he reached down to touch my hair in a gently stroke.

"Well, then speak, little one," he smiled. "Now go to my child, Envy misses you." I nodding, I got up and ran off toward Envy's room. Such calming words Father speaks. How frighten. Still… Did he just insult me? And why go to Envy?

I skidded to a stop outside off the paint peeling door that was Envy's. Man, I needed to find some shoes at some point in time. Shouldn't have tossed them at Greed's face. Carefully, I knocked on the door and heard a, "What do you want?" in response.

"Hi," I quiet said pushing open his door. "I have a reliable source that said you missed me."

"And who the hell would that be?" Envy barked with a blush. "Who is stupid enough to even suggest… that? Father?"

"Maybe," I smirked sweetly closing the door behind me. "Don't tell me you were jealous of Greed?"

"No!" he bellowed. "If anything, he's jealous of me!"

"Please, don't get so worked up," I pleaded. "I don't think I can handle it right now."

"…?"

"Never mind," I sighed, waving my hand at him. "So, what are you doing?"

Envy gave me a blank stare, then grinned, "He did something to piss you off!"

"What?" I questioned slightly surprise he would push the subject. "No, not Greed and he didn't make me mad. Just forget it okay."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed. My eyebrow rose as he patted his lap, telling me to over to him. Frowning, I walked over to him and stood in front of him. Turning, I sat down in between his strong legs and his arms wrapped around my middle. Envy's bony chin rested on my shoulder as he sniffed my hair. "Man," he sneered pulling my hair away from his nose, "Greed already dipped his fingers into the cookie jar, huh?" My body tensed as shame crossed my face in a blush. "So, I'm right, huh?" he playfully purred, rubbed his hand against my inner thigh. My legs pushed together out of instinct to stop him, but heat just seem to swell where the digits lay. "You think that can stop me?"

"No," I whispered the gulped as his other hand traced up my side, "but instead of doing the same thing as Greed, why don't I give you a massage?"

"You're joking?"

"No."

"Better be a damn good massage," Envy grumbled, moving way from me, so that he could lay down on his stomach.

"Give me some credit," I sighed. "Can you ditch that shirt?" I jumped as it dissolved like when he shape shifted. "Scary," I mumbled, but got to my knees to sit over him. "Where would you like me to start?"

"I don't care," his high pitched voice hissed. "My lower backs been bugging me for sometime."

"Then I'll start there, Envy," I smiled straddling his hips to be balanced. I pushed my palms and fingers into his back, making him shift forward, then loosen up with a purr as my hands moved. I moved his hair out of the way as I slowly traveled up his back, then back down. His hips pressed down into the mattress when my hands touched his lower back once more. I blushed as a deep moan came from Envy filled with pleasure. "You okay?" I asked with little concern when he groaned in response.

"Harder," he ordered and I forced my hands harder down on him. I jumped when he shivered and moaned again.

"Did you just… Envy?" I shuttered. "Did you just organism?"

"Just a little," he panted as his finger rubbed my caves.

"Oh god," I said in disgust. "Why, how?"

"Magical fingers you got there," he purred. "Using alchemy to make it intense."

"Alchemy?" I questioned, getting off of him. "I can't do alchemy."

"Still, whatever you used was just enough." Envy looked at me from the corner of his eye making me blush. "I was so weak, but so powerful. Maybe because I'm an alchemy made monster."

"I… I got to go," I said, getting up as I stumbled to the door. "Bye, Envy." Okay, that was scary.

Walking down the hall, I thought about what Envy had said to me. Alchemy? Did I really just use it to give him an organism? That's way to weird even for me. I looked down at my hands as I stopped. That could mean we did go threw the door to get here, but why did we not lose anything, like an arm or something. Did it really take the energy from my phone and I-pod? Man, I had to tell Ed about this one. I bite my lip in worry at what Ed thought happened to me. A low growl of a chimera alerted to me that someone was coming down the hall. Turning, I found a sharply dress man look at me in surprise. I felt my inside melt into jelly.

"Hi, there," Solf Kimblee smiled.

"What are doing down here?" I questioned with narrow eyes.

"Aggressive, aren't you?" he said still smiling. "I was wondering what was down here and now I've seem to have gotten lost." My mouth was open as I looked at him like he was stupid. "What?"

I walked over and grabbed the cuff of his coat and warned," If you're screwing with me, then I'll kick you in the nuts. Now, come on, I'll get you out of here." I eyed him shortly, then started to walk in the right direction to get out.

"What happened to you're shoes?" Kimblee politely asked making me jump. I stopped to look at him again and debated on answering him or not.

"I lost them," I answered. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie. I let go of his cuff and started again to the exit. "Why would you want to know?"

"A lady shouldn't be walking around like that," he scolded, following me with interest.

"Yeah, well, I'm more of a tom-boy," I replied with a proud smile. "I'm not some sissy girl like most are." I stopped as I spotted medium length black hair. "Edward!" I called, causing my friend to turn and smile at me. I ran over to her and paused as she frowned. "What? I've been busy with guys." "Yeah, I know, Ling or maybe Greed was looking for you," she responded. "Ahhh, my friends growing up."

"Ed!" I growled with a blush. "I swear I would hurt you if I wasn't leading him out of here."

"Him? Him who?" Ed questioned as Kimblee walked into her view line. "The Crimson Lotus ! Are you crazy?"

"Haven't we've discussed that before, shorty?" I retorted dully.

"I'm not short just fun sized," she growled.

"Bow-chicka bow-wow," I commented with a sly smirk. "So, let's get him out of here before a sin comes looking for us. Oh, I've got a great story to tell you later." Ed smiled with excitement at future details of stuff I've done. "Let's go, team!" I playfully ordered matching on.

"Please tell me you both don't leave down here?" Kimblee asked with concern. Pausing once again, I looked at Ed, then we both looked at the gorgeous older man.

"Hmm, I guess, we do," Ed answered as I wondered the question still. "Well, more like we live in a church that's falling apart down here."

"We've only been here for about a day now," I added. "I mean what's wrong with that."

"You arrived here in Central only yesterday and you both know these tunnels?" he asked in disbelief. "That's not possible."

"Whatever," I shrugged, then started to walk again. "Anything can be possible if you can think. Then again, I bet that's not your strong suit." A cold hand touch my wrist making me stop and Ed to gasp.

"That was very rude of you to say," Kimblee frowned. "You do not know me, so how can you judge me so simply?"

"Men in white suits are normally sleazy," I answered without fear. "Besides, I trust you with how far I can throw you and that's not at all."

"Yet without even thinking about me being a criminal, rapist, or killer," he scolded, "you grabbed my coat and started to lead me out of here as if my life was important." I looked at him like he just called me an idiot.

"Okay, yeah," I muttered. "That wasn't the best idea to do."

"Look, we know you aren't going to harm us unless we attack you first," Edward chimed in. She explain the whole other world thing to him and why we were down hear as Kimblee listened. A creepy smile grew on his face with each pasting second and so did his grip on my wrist.

"Oh, this is too good to be a lie," he laughed. "So, this is where my boss is, huh?"

"Shh!" Ed warned with a hiss. "Keep it down, Kimblee."

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "Still, young ladies shouldn't be down here. I'll give you a real place to stay with me."

"No," I said seriously before Ed could even think about it. "There is no way in hell are we going to stay with you, you monster."

"Monster? Me?" he grinned thinking about it. "Now what is the difference between where you are now and where you would go?"

"I am more willing to trust them, than you," I stated, jerking my hand away from him.

"Now wait a minute, Red," Ed said touching my shoulder. "Why don't you think this over while we lead him outside? A warm place to stay, no drama, etc."

"I doubt I'll change my mind about this one, Ed," I frowned, but pushed past them both as I headed for the exit.

"Stubborn too," Kimblee chuckled.

"Just keep you mouth shut, Solf," I ordered.

"Solf?" he growled. Hmm, must have hit a nerve on him. "No one calls me that."

"It's your name," I replied. "I could call you, Solf-sama." I heard Ed snort as our foot steps bounce off the walls.

"That's a nice image," Edward joked. I looked at her and grinned as I knew both of us were thinking of sexual references from mangas. "Want a maid's outfit with that?" she teased.

"Cute, Ed," I snickered.

"Ladies, I'm still here, you know?" Kimblee asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, we know," Ed answered with a cocky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat uncomfortable with a frown next to Ed as I glared daggers at the man who owned this house sat across from us. "If you glare at me any harder, I think you'll set me on fire," Kimblee purred starring right back at me amused. My eyes narrowed even more making him chuckle at me while Ed sweated lightly.

"Stop that, Red," Ed grumbled. "Be nice for once."

"Never," I hissed still glaring. "I dislike people like him. Good looking, but total murders."

"Thank you," he nodded, loosening his collar.

"I can't stay here, Ed," I said as I stood up. "I'm going back underground with the sins." As I moved to go out the exit, Kimblee shoved me into a broom closet and locked the door. "Hey!" I yelled slamming my fist on the door as I heard him leaned against it. "What the fuck, you asshole! Let me out!"

"Hold it, girl," I heard him say to Ed. "Come any closer and this door becomes her fire death. Now, you're going to stay nice and safe in there until we get back from shopping. Be a good girl, _Red_. Tsk, what a silly nickname."

"Damn you ,you filthy douche bag!" I roared, scratching at the door like a cat.

"I'm a what?" Kimblee questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way," Ed mumbled softly. "Do you really have to do that to her?"

I stiffen as a creepy laugh came from him. "Maybe or maybe not," he snickered. "I think she can use sometime to calm down, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Edward replied.

"Isn't there at least a light in here?" I pleaded to know.

"Sorry," Kimblee said most likely with a smile. "Let's go, Ed." I heard the door open the close as their footsteps faded away.

"Well, fuck me," I sighed sitting down. I touched my bag that I stay had on me and pulled out my cell phone. Charged, but no signal still. Next, I shoved it back in, then pulled out my I-pod and turned it on. "Overdose" by Hurt started to play and I close my eyes, letting the music drown me along side the darkness. The next thing I knew someone touched my shoulder and I lashed out at them when it scared me awake. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I found that my hand was clinging to Kimblee's white shirt. "Sorry," I apologized removing my hand as I pulled my ear plugs out with the other. "Guess I fell asleep in here. It quite nice in here."

"Nice to know you're in a better mood," he smiled standing up. I sat on my knees as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Come on, I have lunch."

"Okay," I said stretching my arms, then pushed my I-pod into my bag. I stumbled as I stood up and he held onto me before I ran into something. "Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, going past him. I made a noise as I tripped on the floor and fell face first. "I'm okay!" I yelped wide awake now as I jumped up. I felt his hand touch the center of my back as he pushed me in the right direction.

"Try not to destroy anything, please," Kimblee muttered as he lead us into the kitchen.

"Where's Ed?" I asked looking for her.

"Gone," he lightly said hiding something from me. "She just up and left."

"That doesn't sound like her," I frowned as he forced me to sit down.

"Just enjoy your lunch, Red," he mumbled.

"What happened to my friend, Solf?" I questioned in a harsh tone.

"The military took her into their custody," he answered.

"Father…" I growled clinch him nails into my hand. "Did they say anything to you?"

"She wasn't with me at the time, I only saw them arrest her," Kimblee responded.

I bite my lip as I tried to figure out what had happened. No one, except Kimblee, Father and the homunculus knew our story. Kimblee didn't seem like a man to play me for a fool, but under Father's orders, King Bradley would send the military dogs after us. So, going outside with out one of his children following us was a 'no-no'. I flinched when Kimblee wiped blood off my chin from my lip. Shit, when did I cut my lip with my teeth?

"What's wrong?" he asked licking the blood from his thumb. I glared, not at him ,but toward myself.

"Fuck," I yelled standing up, surprising him. "You should never have left her alone! What is wrong with you, Kimblee? I need to go find her!"

He grab me gently, making me freeze when his hand wrapped around my upper arm. "Sit down and enjoy your lunch I worked so hard in making," he ordered. Those eyes frighten me. Those cold, demanding eyes. Out of fear and maybe instinct, I sat down, then he did the same. "Please, eat."

I looked down to find a fresh garden salad with a glass of red wine in an elegant glass. I gritted my teeth inwardly, then looked back up at him. Maybe I was frighten that it was poison, or maybe I just wasn't hungry, but I just couldn't touch this man's food. I needed to find Edward before she got hurt or worse. My hand twitch under the table as I moved it to touch the wine glass. Come on, courage, have some courage, Red. I move the glass to touch my lips before I acted to fool him. His eyes study mine, knowing something was about to happen, but what? Both of our guess could be anything. My only chance, I tossed the liquid into his face just missing his eyes., then the glass, catching him off guard. I turned as I got to my feet and ran for the door.

Kimblee's arm went around my neck stopping me in my tracks as I gasped for air and struggled to get free. "You've managed to ruin my favor shirt, you know that?" he whispered with venom. "You're lucky that wasn't my coat." I kicked off of the close wall making him fall stumble back and giving me room to duck under his arm. His hand gripped my hair jerking me back into the ground. My back bend against his knee as he laughed with excitement.

"Sleazy asshole," I yelled. "You let them have her, didn't you?"

"No, what I told you was the truth," he purred pulling me up by the hair. "I just thought we could have some alone time now." I jumped slamming the back of my head into his nose making him let me go. "Oh, that was sneaky," Kimblee mused as I backed up against the front door. He wiped the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand. My hand just touched the handle on the door before his palms slammed into the door pinning me. The air in my throat hitched as I looked into those eyes. I gritted my teeth as his hand curve against my neck to pull the shirt from my collar. "You're heart's racing," he purred fingers pressing into my pulse. Tears fell down my cheeks as fear gripped my heart, mostly from the thought that he was going to kill me after he was done.

I reached out grabbing a letter opener by on the side table, then stabbed him in the side. Forcing all the strength I could find, I shoved past him and ran for any room will a door. I shut myself into the closest room and locked the door. Looking for a window, I cursed loudly in distress by the fact that this fucking place had none. I touched the wall, then gave a scream as a small blast broke open the door. "Stay away from me!" I cried.

"I do love a fight," Kimblee smiled, smoothly walking into the room as the tattoos on his hand glow a soft red as they cooled. "Come here, Red. I'm going to make you hurt _so good_~." I pressed myself into the wall as my hands shook when his hand reached out as he had a devilish smile on his lips. I gave a whimper as his hands gently crest the side of my face as he place his lips against mine. Another noise became muffled in my throat as his hands move down and ripped opened the shirt ruining the blouse. His fingers snaked be hide to my back and one swift move released my breast. He sucked on my wounded lip as he pulled of the top clothing articles, then tossed them to the side.

My breath hitched in my throat as he moved his head to lick and take in a nipple as his hands played with the other breast. 'Solf," I whimpered as his free hand pulled down my skirts, "you sexually deprive bastard, stop." His lips moved to press into the pulse on my neck as his finger tore open and off his own shirt.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kimblee questioned as his hands went to his pants. "I was thinking standing up, but that's too much work for me. How about I bend you over on that coffee table? Hell, maybe I'll just sit down on a chair and let you ride me."

"Just don't get too rough," I pleaded as he kicked off his pants and under shorts. A small whine came from me as he tugged my hair pulling me toward the damn coffee table. Softly, he shove me backwards on my spine as he kneeled down in between my legs.

"Then coffee table it is," he smile butterfly kissing down my naval as he pulled my panties off.

"Oh god, you aren't going to-," I stopped mid-question with a gasp and arch as his tongue licked into me. "Solf!" When I went to push his head away, he caught my hands with one of his and held them away. I squirm and wiggled to get him to stop, but he turned more determine.

"You know," Kimblee muttered pulling away, "I really don't like you using my first name." I breathed as he flipped me onto my stomach, then played with my hair as his other hand held me down.

"Oh god," I gasped clawing the table as he entered me. He slightly pulled my hair as I tightened around him from the pleasant surprise. My face flushed as I hide it against the table when a unwanted moaned escaped me.

"Mmm, sounds like you're enjoying this more than me," he purred moving in a simply rhythm.

"Leave me alone, Solf," I whined looking at him from the corner of my eye.

His hands gripped me around the hips as his pace quickened, making him groan in delight. My mind seem to fog yet travel to many thoughts at once keeping me from touching the edge, to even reach to where he was. I just couldn't relax and about the time I finally did, Kimblee released into me. I panted as tears fell from me all over again. The only thing that could have made this not as horrible as it seemed flew way in a single moment. God damn, my crappy luck! Later, I stood in the shower with Kimblee's arms wrapped around me as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

It was late that night as I laid in bed next to Kimblee as our off-tone long hair entwine with each other. I sat up when he was in deep sleep mode and went over to the window. Fluffy black hair catch my eyes as I opened the window and looked down. Greed?

"There you are!" Greed hissed a whisper. "What are you doing up there? Why are you naked?"

"…How do I answer that?" I quietly wondered looking at Kimblee, then back down to him. "Uh, I have no clothes to wear right now." I flinched back as he jumped up on the roof and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is that, Kimblee?" he questioned.

"It wasn't intentional," I quietly said touching my lip. "It was never intentional." I made a blank face as he grabbed me under my chin and looked over me up and down.

"How dare he bruise up my property," Greed sneered with a deadly glare. Property? I was _his_ property? I wasn't sure if I was flattered or pissed off? Well, he was Greed.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, kid?" Kimblee questioned scaring us.

"What?" he growled stepping one foot into the room and Kimblee warned him with his palms flaring to life.

"Calling someone your property will drive them away a lot faster than you would think," the Crimson Alchemist replied. "Not to mention, a lady shouldn't be living underground with monsters like you."

"Why you!"

"Stop, Greed!" I ordered. "I am going to stay here with, Solf, until I find out what happened to Ed. Father ordered her capture and I want to know why."

"What?" he said dumbfounded. "What do you mean, he ordered that?"

"The military captured my friend, or did you not know, Greed?"

"Fine, I'll find out what happened," Greed growled looking at Kimblee, "but when I come back, you better be ready to come with me. And you, keep your filthy hands away and off of her, or I will break them." He sneered, then jumped away from the window and ran.

"Be careful!" I called, then shut the window. "Whew…" I sighed, placing a hand over my heart. That could have gone from bad to worse.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kimblee grinned when I turned to him.

"No," I said narrowing my eyes. "He was my cherry popper."

"No wonder why you were still so tight," he hummed laying back. He looked at me waiting for me to come back over to the bed. I gave a loud sigh of defeat making him smile wider as I went back over to the bed and joined him. "That little pencil dick couldn't get you off, I bet."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know that?" I questioned holding myself up on my elbows as I looked at him. "It's not the size, it's how you use it."

"You tell yourself that," he smirked patting me on the head with affection. I gave him a dirty look, then rolled over onto my side with my back facing him. "Oh, is that a sore spot?" My heart skipped a beat as he pulled me against his front and he sighed. "Mm, this is the life," he purred quietly as he fell back to sleep.

"Oh, bite me, Solf," I sneered, then gave a yip when he playfully did.

Today would be annoying, I just knew it as I followed Kimblee down the street with fear that the military would show up out of nowhere to capture me like Ed. That and he had a sick humor that I'm going to punch Ed for. I gave a low grumble under my breath as people starred at us. A young master and his maid. "You're an evil bastard, you know that?" I growled, clinching the strap on my bag.

"Only when I want to be," Kimblee smiled eyeing the maid's uniform he had put me in. Yeah, it covered everything really well, but it was just embarrassing to look like this while walking down the street. "Sorry, but I just bought what your friend suggested yesterday."

"Ha ha," I mocked. "Good one, Solf. You just wanted to do some roll playing."

"Maybe later," he hummed, pissing me off.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we moved into a darker and dirtier part of the city.

"I'm just going to get my orders, then we can go for a walk," he answered.

"Yeah, right," I growled.

"There you are, Kimblee," a familiar high pitched voice said for a shadow next to us. I jumped in surprise as he simply brushed it off as normal. "I was wondering when you would show that disgusting face of your's."

"Envy," he nodded politely. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, first you call shut up and lis…ten…," Envy gapped as he saw me, then shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a secret," I mocked smugly.

"My, my, things are starting to get heated up again," Kimblee smiled.

"You!" Envy pointed at the Crimson Alchemist with his mouth wide open. "You're the one that took the out of the tunnel!"

"No," he retorted, "they so kindly help out of the tunnels after I got lost. They came home with me after that."

"Then, what the hell are you wearing?" Envy yelled loudly at me.

"Uh, it's a maid's outfit," I answered raising an eyebrow. "Why are you acting stupid, Envy?"

"I'm not acting stupid, you moron!" he roared surprising both Kimblee and me. "You should be… You… You should… Here, human!" Envy shoved and large envelope into the man's hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm taking you back to Father for punishment!" he growled grabbing me by the arm.

"What? Why am I in trouble?" I yelled in confusion. "My god, I'm a grown woman! Take your hand off of me, Envy. If he wants to talk to me, then I'll go, but you can't force me to go anywhere I do not want to." I turned to Kimblee and found him smiling at me. "Oh, you fucking bastard, you just used me."

"Just a little," he purred. "You do make for a good fuck, but I don't like your personality."

"And why didn't you just let me walk out the door on my own?"

"I figured someone was looking for you again," he smirked.

"Why didn't you let me leave last night then?" I demand to know as I stomp down my new shoe.

"No one likes waking up alone," Kimblee dully replied, then turned on his heels and started to walk away. "Maybe we'll meet up again for another rousing night."

"You're an ass, Solf!" I shout at him and he just tilled his hat. Still, I couldn't help, but laugh. That man was something else, that's for sure. When I quieted down, I looked at Envy as he wore a bewildered look. "We can go now," I said alerting him.

"You… Shut up!" he yelled dragging me behind him. "You're listening to me, you disgusting bitch."

"How rude," I said as he shoved me into an entrance to a tunnel. "Why are you so pissy, Envy?"

"Just shut up," he grumbled as we move forward. "I get bitched at because you were with me last. How is that fair?"

"Oh, that explains that," I nodded, understanding what his problem was. "Wonder why we're so important?"

"Like I know why?" he muttered, then pushed me out of his way to stand in front of a special down. "Go in." I just stood there looking at him. "I said to go in!" Smiling, I patted him on the head, then made my way threw the doors, then close the. "Tsk!"

Carefully, I made my way over the many wires in the room and took in the sights. "Damn, this is amazing," I whispered, then made a loud noise as I tripped forward. "Ow… That hurt." I got up and tried to sneak the rest of the way threw this strange place.

That was until I heard, "Noisy , aren't you, child?"

"Father?" I said looking around until I spotted his stone chair. "I heard you wanted to scold me." I walked over to the front of the chair to find that he wasn't in it. "What the…? Father?"

"Here," he called from the area where the wires met a circle going up. "I want to tell you something."

"Oh… yeah?" I said going over to him. "And what would that be?"

"You friend is going into the military alchemy training," Father continued like I hadn't said anything. "I was wondering if you would like to also?"

"No," I said flat out. "I am opposed to violence like that."

"Figured as much," he frowned softly. "Then I will teach you alchemy myself."

"Whaaaaa?" I said dumbfounded. "You teach me alchemy? You're joking right?"

"No," he deadpanned. I looked at him like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I… I can't do alchemy," I retorted. "I know chemistry, not alchemy. I know a real science, not magic."

"You mock what created me?"

"No, I'm just… surprised," I said a little frighten of him. "It's a great offer, but maybe I'll just leave."

"It's that or be entrapped here and be forced to learn it anyway," Father said looking at me with those dead eyes of his.

"You can't force me to learn something," I growled with a frown. Great, we entered a starring contest and I was losing right off the back. When I took a step back out of fear, my heel caught and I fell, but my eyes never left his. "You… You can't force me to learn alchemy," I whimpered as my voice cracked. I watched as he quietly walked over to his desk and took a book in his hand.

"Start reading," he ordered when he stepped over and place the book on my lap. "You can rest when you're done." I looked at him, then the book, then back at him when I heard him sit down. "Go on and read." My hand shook from excitement and fear as I reached down to handle the ancient text.

"You sure?" I questioned as I open the text when I sat down with my back against a pipe.

"Read, child," Father said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I mumbled and grumble with bags under my eyes. Fuck, big 1000 page book with teeny tiny little words. I had been reading for five hours straight and I was yet to page 350. How did Ed and Al do this through out their childhood? Oh, right, they still moved around. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little, then it would be easier to pick it back up. I'm sure Father won't mind… I jumped when a piece of the floor moved up scaring me awake. Damn, my luck. I picked back up the book and restart where I had left off.

"How far have you gotten?" Father questioned as he rested.

"348.6 pages," I muttered, rereading the same line as the words blended together. "Damn it," I cursed, rubbing my eyes.

"Save your page and come here," he simply stated. After I did, he called me into his lap like a father holding his daughter. I rested my head against his shoulder as I closed my eyes. "Take a short nap, child, then continue your studies."

It was very easy for some reason to fall asleep in his care, but they again, my eyes were killing me, so I could sleep just about anywhere right now. Dear god, that book was so long, but I just couldn't get the information out of my mind. It was like I had seen it before in a dream. Perhaps I saw it when I went threw the gate. Still, it was so vided in my mind, that it was a the tips of my fingers. I jolted wake when something dawned on me. Three chapters had been in my Wicca book! I had read some of this before…

"What's wrong?" Father questioned sleepily. So he had fell asleep too?

"This book," I stated get out of his lap with new vigor and scooped up the book when I went over to it. "I've read some of this book here and there back home. It's in the Wicca documents. It makes scents now. This is the basics to both texts." Okay, I sounded crazy, but knew I was right. Still, he looked at he like I was insane. "Der Pfad der Alchemie von vielen war und das Volk, Ziel Form von Gott gebildet. Mit Magie und Wissenschaft Schicksal würde Gott auf die Erde fallen und gebunden werden, um die Sterblichen." I shoved a hand into my bag and dug out my cell phone. "That's maybe why this has been charging outside," I said filling open the phone. "The technology here is to old so there is no signal, but the energy produced by alchemy has been keeping this small battery alive. Though under here, the energy is drained and it shuts off this stuff. When Science and technology meet, God shall be pulled to Earth." But he hasn't pulled God to Earth yet. Something was off here… "It seems the Philosopher's Stone has been messing with this." I turned and looked at him with a lost look as he stood. He pluck the phone out of my hand, then looked at it before destroying it with alchemy. "Oh god, Dad's going kill me!" I yelped looking at the pieces on the ground when I squatted down.

"Recreate it," Father said and I looked up at him. "You already know some of the basics, then prove it to me."

"That didn't mean I knew how to draw the circles and symbols," I growled.

"You don't need them, remember?"

I froze as I thought about what he said. I went threw the gate, so I could clap? So I did, then held it over the phone as small pink energy came out of my hands to fix what was broke. "Of course it's pink," I grumbled, then looked down at my handy work. "I… did it?" I picked up the phone as I stood up and looked it over. "Every things in it's place, but it's needs to charge now." I made a blank face when Father patted me on the hand, then walked back over to his chair.

"Continue your studies," he suggest, but I stood there bewildered. "What are you waiting for? A dog bone?"

"Oh… No," I said sitting back down and opened the book. "Sorry, Father."

By the time I noticed that Father was asleep, I was already at page 657 of that book. I looked up at him when I heard him mumbled something incoherent. This was my chance to get out of here and revive my sleeping legs. Quietly, very quietly, I stood up after saving my place and putting down the book. Whoa, numb legs… Stumbling as I headed for the door, I managed not to wake up Father. Freedom! Swiftly, I went out the door, then walked down the tunnel. When I figured that I was far enough away, I took to running. I paused in front of some chimeras and they whined at me.

"I knew it!" I yelped at one. "That's how a duck bill platypus is made. Who want to come play with me?" They just looked at me and I sighed. "Well, bye then." I turned from them as I started to jog. Now if only I could get out of here before someone found me. Ha, the tunnel out of here!

"Red?" I heard someone questioned.

"Who's asking?" I said coming to a stop. "Selim Bradley?" The young yet old homunculus stepped out of the shadows and looked at me curiously. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was going to talk to Father," he replied with a cold stare.

"Oh, he's asleep, excuse me," I said, going past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside for some fresh air," I smiled. "I'm sure you don't want to come along?"

"No, but if Father is asleep, then I better watch you," Pride sneered as he started to follow me.

"That's okay," I stated as I started to walk at a quicken pace to try and ditch him. "Go away and do something else." Oh dear god he had started running after me, so I took off to keep ahead. It wasn't a race for fun, it was a race for freedom. I jumped out of the tunnel when I hit the sunlight, but he still keep dashing after me. "Go away, Selim!" I yelled as we enter the sidewalk. Great, now people saw a little boy chasing a maid in public.

I was out of breath by the time I stopped, letting him catch up to me. "Are you going to run anymore?" he questioned in a light pant.

"No," I said looking at him. "Where are we?"

"Near my foster home," the small monster answered. He looked down at his little pocket watch, then sighed, "My mother is going to be worried about me now." I gulped as he gave me an angry glare, then sweet smile. "Come and meet my mother!"

"Huh?" I said in awe as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along.

"You're going to meet my mother!" he declared in that fake child like voice.

"Mrs. Bradley?" I gapped. "WHY?"

"She likes other humans and you're a human," he playfully said. I would have tried to stop him, but he was just to cute to even stop.

"All right," I nodded as I now kept in pace with him.

When we got to the gate of the home, guards stopped us and questioned who I was until we heard, "Selim!" from Mrs. Bradley. "Where have you been?"

"I got lost and this nice girl helped me find my way home," he lied as they let us in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right," she said taking him into an embrace. "Thank you, young lady."

"Oh, it was no problem, ma'am," I said inching back, getting ready to run for it. "I'll just leave now, if you don't-."

"Mama," Selim questioned looking at the older woman with sparkling eyes, "can she stay for a little and play with me!"

"I don't really think she would want to stay, honey," she frowned.

"Please!" he begged me, using those eyes of his to set a trap of cuteness.

"I guess I could, but Father will be mad at me later," I sighed.

"Yahoo!" Selim yipped running over to me to take my hand. "Let's play, lets play!" Mrs. Bradley chuckled with a enjoy fill smile as he pulled me toward the house.

"My, I haven't seen Selim this happy since he started his alchemy studies," Mrs. Bradley chirped as I sat on the coach totally warn out from keeping the original homunculus happy. God, I was going to get an ear full for not finishing that fucking book when ever I got back. "I have to ask," she said, making me look at her, "do you have a job as a entertainer?"

"Are you asking if I'm a whore, Mrs. Bradley?" I quietly whispered and she nodded. "No, I'm not. I just don't have anything proper to wear and my friend has a sick scent of humor. You could say, I'm a student of alchemy just like Selim."

"You shouldn't wear something like that, dear," she frowned, then called in a maid. "Run a bath for this poor girl and add another setting to the dinner table, please." The maid nodded and left.

"You don't have to do that for me," I said in surprise.

"No, no, a young woman will never find a suitor in those things," she scold as she stood us on our feet, then lead me out of the living room.

"Suitor?" I yelped. "I don't have a suitor! I'm too young to be looking for marriage."

"You're never too young to be looking for the right man," she stated. "Why when Bradley and I first met…" Oh god, she just went on and on with stories of love and crap like that until she had the maid put me in the bath and then, she continued the stories outside of the door.

"That's nice, Mrs. Bradley," I whispered wrapping the towel around me. "I'm sure someday, I'll be as lucky as you. Can I have my clothes back now?"

"Oh no, dear," she smiled as she came into the bathroom with a couple of maids. "We have to dress you properly. A young lady must dress for success. Now, this is a beautiful outfit of any day of the week. Then again, maybe you would like something more glamorous."

"Everyday of the week is fine, ma'am," I sighed.

"Yes, you might me right," she nodded. "That one is cute, try it on."

After dressing, I looked in the mirror to find me looking a like too much like Selim. A light blue jacket over a white long shelved shirt with a black tie. A mid thigh black skirt and knee high black socks and the shoe I got from Kimblee. I was going to hurt that man the next time I saw him. "Um, Mrs. Bradley," I said slightly disturbed as she braided my long blond hair, "why do my clothes match your son's?"

"Oh, I didn't notice that before," she hummed. Right…

I followed her out of that room to find a new surprise in the living room. "Ed?" I gasped.

"Red?" she gapped in her blue military uniform.

"What are you doing here?" we both yelled at each other.

"What's all the noise in this room?" a cheery voice called as Selim dashed into the room and grabbed me by the hand.

"Führer!" Ed saluted with respect as he walked in.

"Private, please, in my home you don't have to salute to me," King Bradley smiled. "And Mr. Bradley will do fine." He looked at me and said, "Well, who is this? Selim's big sister? Ha ha!"

"Told you, Mrs. Bradley," I grumbled with a sneer.

"Now, now, no need for a sour face," the older man said putting his hands up in defense. "Come let us enjoy a friendly meal~." Oh, this man was going to kill me with kindness and not anger. Selim took both of his foster parents hands and laughed as they went into the dinning room.

"Well?" I questioned Ed as I glanced at her.

"Well what?" she replied.

"What the fuck was that about?" I said, repeating her salute.

"It's proper in the military," Ed retorted matter-of-factly.

"You join just like yesterday," I said, " and they are homunculi."

"I know," she stated. "What have you been up too?"

"Well, I think I got raped by Solf after you disappeared," I quietly said. "Then was in a maid's outfit and Envy dragged me back underground. Father's forced alchemy on me and I fixed my phone like how Ed and Al does." "How is he forcing alchemy onto you?" Edward frowned.

"I didn't want to learn anything about it," I answered, "but the look he gave me, frighten me. It's still does just thinking about it. Oh, Father's going to be so mad that I didn't finish that book before running off." I sighed, then said as we head to the dinning room. "Snazzy looking uniform. Ed."

"I know, isn't it?" she mused.

"Glad that you could join us," Bradley smiled as Selim waved for me to sit next to him.

"Great," I muttered with spite as I sat next to the littlest homunculus and Ed took to Mrs. Bradley's side.

"Happy to be here, sir," Edward grinned. I mouthed some curses at her and she just smiled bigger at me.

"Well, you too are quite friendly," the first lady said.

"Yeah, we know each other," we said at the same time.

"You see, Red," Ed stated. "While I'm training, the Bradley's have so nicely taken me in."

"My husband has such a bigger heart," the older woman proudly said, making the king laugh.

"Daddy's the best!" Selim added.

"You make me sick," I whispered so quietly I thought no one would hear. I jumped when Selim pinched my thigh in warning and Wrath glared at me. Even Edward had a look of don't mess this up. Oh god, they turn even Ed on me. Silently, I ate my meal as the others chatted and laughed like a family as the night dragged on. I almost couldn't stand this fakeness.

Finally, I stood on the porch of the large house as I said my thank you. "That was a very nice meal, thank you for having me," I said nodding my head. "I better get moving though."

"Yes, don't keep your father waiting any longer, dear," Mrs. Bradley smiled hugging me. "And come back and play with Selim soon."

"Yeah!" the little monster grinned.

"How about I walk you home?" Bradley suggested.

"No, thanks," I replied, almost losing my front. "I can find my own way home. Good-bye and take care all of you." I turned and headed for the gate. Once I got outside the complex, I looked back finding both Pride and Wrath watching me. Bastards. I backed up, then ran in the opposite direction of the city. "Time to get out of this place." I got half way down the road before someone blocked my path. "Who's there?" I questioned.

"That would be me," I heard Greed answered as his eyes glowed in the darkness. "Where you running off to?"

"Anywhere, but back there with Father," I said taking a step back when I heard him take one step forward.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "I agree he's a pain in the ass, but just leaving the old man there was cruel to do."

"So, what are you going to do, huh?" I asked as my pulse sky rocketed. "Take me back to him?"

"I'm just doing as I'm told-." I cut him off as I used my alchemy to rock punch him in the face. I ran away from Greed, the one person I thought I had left to trust in this stupid world. "Well, that's new!" He laughed, but I paid in mind to him. "Hey, Red, get back here!" Yeah, right. The only warning I got was someone jumping from the ground before Greed shoved his carbon fist into my gut, making me gasp as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Greed…" I whispered as he tossed me over his shoulder, then started to walk, "do you really want to hand me back over to Father?"

"No…" he simply said as he paused for a moment, then moved.

"Then why do it?"

"Because I have to."

"You're lying," I stated as my world start to go dark. "Greed doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want… He just takes over and does his own thing…"

The next thing I knew, I woke up at the foot of Father's chair with him starring down at me. "How dare you run away while I'm napping," he frowned as he scolded me. "You made me worry."

"It doesn't sound like you were too worry," I said sitting up.

"Wrath informed me," Father replied reaching down to take my chin in his strong hand. "Now, go back to reading the book like a good child."

"You know what," I said, pushing his hand off me as I stood up. "No! I will not go back to reading that book." Surprise was on his face, but then frustration. I jumped back from him as I clapped my hands together and attacked him with spears of stone. He brushed off the attack by returning his floor to normal, then defused energy, stopping any alchemy near him in the room. I turned on my heels for the door, but he sealed the door trapping me. "Shit," I cursed. While I backed up in thought, I knocked into Father as he stood behind me. Scared, I turned looking at him.

Gently, he shoved the book into my hands and ordered, "Sit and read. You may leave when you are finished."

"Damn it," I whispered as tears clouded my vision.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there holding the finish book in my hands as I waited for Father to say something to me. Hell, he could at least un-seal the fucking door to let me leave. Still, he didn't… Maybe he was punishing me for disappearing without warning him. Did it really matter? I was a human, so I was just other soul for the stone in the making. Or was Van Hohenheim right about Father and his 'children'? Every creature stupid or other wise, tries to create life and a family. It's in their blood and Van's blood is in Father and the other Homunculi. Wait, what was I trying to get at?

"Can I go now?" I questioned with my chin against my knuckles. "It's boring in here." He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "What? Giving me the silent treatment now?" I growled when he looked away from me. "If I am that annoying then let me out!"

"Humans become testy so easily," Father said making me flinch in a foul mood. I went over and slammed the book down onto his desk, then huffed.

"You don't want to know how testy a girl can get," I retorted with a sour face.

"Like when going through the menstrual cycle?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I howled stomping my foot and waving my arms. "Don't talk about that horrible blessing! Men or males of any type shouldn't talk about it!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," he smiled cheerfully. I tossed the book at him catching him off guard. "Ow…" he complained when it nicked his cheek. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms as my cheeks burn a bright and angry red. "You humans are such a violent species."

"You're violent children come from you so we're not that different," I retorted. "All you have is super powers." I glanced at him and he frowned deeply. "What?"

"What is a wife?"

"A wife?" I said puzzled. "Well, the traditional meaning of the term was "woman", which implied her subordination to that of the husband. In recent times in Western societies, the term has taken a more neutral meaning of simply the female partner in a marriage, but that meaning is not universally accepted throughout the world, nor throughout Western societies. Then again, it many mean something different here."

"Then what is a mother?"

"A mother is a woman who has conceived, given birth to, and raised a child. Because of the complexity and differences of a mothers' social, cultural, and religious definitions and roles, it is challenging to define a mother to suit a universally accepted definition. Mothers have historically fulfilled the primary role in raising children, but since the late 20th century, the role of the father in child care has been given greater prominence and social acceptance in some Western countries. Again, this isn't the 20th century, so it maybe different."

"I see," Father hummed. "Should I have them call me mother then?" I whacked him on the top of his head.

"You are a guy," I stated very clearly. "You have a penis, right?" He nodded. "Then you are a Father." I turned my back to him again, then shivered at the disturbing subject. "Let's never ever repeat this subject. Why do I always meet the weirdos?"

"You may leave," he said surprising me as the door opened. I didn't even think twice as I ran out of the room to freedom.

"Whew…" I sighed stopping after a while. "That was not fun."

"And you thought it would be?" Greed questioned behind me, making me jump. I looked at him, then looked away as I start walk with my nose in the air. "What?"

"I'm mad at you," I answered as he followed me. "How could you do that to me?"

"You're joking right?" he asked and I gave him a dirty look. "So, you're not…"

"Humph," I huffed heading for that church.

"Aw, come on, Red," he pleaded. "You got to give me a break here." I ignored him. "So, you aren't going to talk to me now?"

"I am going to address Ling," I stated. "Ling can tell you, it was wrong for you to bring me back to a place I really didn't want to go to. Ling can also tell you to go to hell for me."

"Yeah, well, Ling can tell you to stop being so bitchy about this for me," Greed growled. He shook his head then said, "Why am I doing this? Stop being bitchy to me!"

"And you start thinking for yourself," I said and he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Look," he frowned, "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. Father can kill me and if he kills me, then his going kill Ling. Do you want that to happen?"

"Tsk," I said. "Puppet."

"Puppet?"

"Puppet, that is what you are."

"Now wait just a minute now! I'm no one's puppet."

"Then let's get out of here," I whispered, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"It's easier to take over the world when I'm working on the inside," Greed mumbled as his thumb rubbed my bottom lip.

"Oh, yeah?" I smiled starring into his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Too cheesy," I said abruptly, pulling way from him. "I don't fall for that romance crap."

"Why do I even try to seduce you?" Greed grumbled.

"Pick me flowers," I said. "Words mean nothing in the game of love or sex or whatever we are doing. Then again, I can seduce you." I gave him that sexy look as my eyes fluttered and I ran my hand down his arm.

"Oh, that's just mean," he groaned.

"Ain't it?" I purred as my fingers touched against his tight shirt. Slowly and gently, I nibble his lower earlobe as I ran my hands down his sides to touch over his crotch. I laughed as he shiver in excitement. "God, you're easy," I mocked walking away from him. "I'm going to be alone now thanks."

"Hey, what can I do to get you to blow me off?" he questioned so abruptly that I stopped in my tracks with a blush.

"No, no," I said laughing, "just no!" Continuing on, I walked toward the dark tunnel. "That… That was the funniest thing you've ever said to me, Greed. Good one." I wiped under my eyes as my giggle fit stopped slowly. Smiling, I looked back at him as he frowned. "You're serious?" I questioned crossing my arms. "Hmm, what can you do for me…?" I used my finger to call him to follow me into the underground church. "I… want to talk to Ling," I finally declared.

"What?" Greed sneered. "And give him a chance to run off with this body?"

"I'm not going to let him run off with his body," I said rolling my eyes.

"My body," he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," I said shrugging.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize to him for run out during our bath together," I answered with a slightly evil smirk.

"…"

"Just do it!" I demanded as he gave me a dirty look.

"Fine!" he growled pushing back the fluffed up part of his hair.

I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips as I waited for the prince to say something to me. "Well, I'll be damned," Ling commented looking at me with squinty eyes. "He did it." I felt my nails clinch in my fist, then let a sigh come from me.

"I didn't know if he would or not," I said. "I feel less pressured now."

"Hmm?" I slipped my hands under his ears as I pressed my lips to his softly.

"Sorry about running out on you," I whispered after I pulled away with a blush.

"Well, I am glad to meet your apology head on like this," Ling chirped in delight.

I pulled my hands away, then slapped him. "Why didn't you run after me?" I yelled. "I gave plenty of time when I was getting dress!"

"Well, it had been awhile since I had a bath last- Ow, don't hit me!" he whined as I whacked him. He took my wrists to stop me from my pathetic attack on his slightly harder skin.

"That's no excuse!" I cried distraught. "What the hell kind of man let's a woman run off upset!"

"I'm sorry," the moronic prince said with a frown. "I-."

"Shut up, Ling!" I hissed kneeing him in the gut.

"Ouch, you keep beating me up," he smiled weakly.

"Shut up…" I whispered, resting against his body. He set his chin on top of my head as I blushed. "You… you idiot prince." I felt my body stiffen as his lips touched the top of my head.

"Come back with me to Xing and become my wife!" he exclaimed and I kicked him in the ribs making him cough.

"No!" I roared in distress. "Why the hell would you ever say that?"

"Practice maybe?" he hummed thinking about it.

"Practice?" I said in disbelief. "Yeah, right." I jerked my hands away from him and turned my back to him as I crossed my arms. "Your culture is no different from the ancient Chinese era, you know that?"

"Chinese?"

"Squinty eyed traders from the east," I replied. "So far now, they poisoned our pets and children toys. Not to mention the Japs and their electrical car problems. I don't blame them, I blame my own country for not checking every little thing. Fuck, such a useless country I come from. The proud and free… yeah, right. I digress, you're like from the 16th or 17th era. Now, they only are permitted two children per couple. They fuck like rabbits and oppress like Nazis."

"I won't be like that," he declared. "I'll care for all people and take care of them."

"You say that, but I don't believe you." "I've haven't been lost to power!" I turned with a look of surprise, then smiled softly.

"Good for you, Ling," I stated scenery. "Maybe, just maybe, you'll make a good king on day." I felt my hand touch his arm with mild affection out of instinct and yearning. "So…" I dully said pulling my hand away and held it against my chest. "I guess, you'll be going?" Why did I say it as a question? Did I want this dork to stay with me?

"Do… I have to?" his eyes were slightly open as he focused on my face, on my hidden emotions.

"I guess not…" I blushed looking him in the eyes. "I would like-" to fuck you "-for you to stay here at least for a little bit." Quietly, his hands pushed the door close behind him and he follow me over to the first pew. "Uh… how do you like being…?" I said after we sat down close, very close to each other.

"A humanoid homunculus?" Ling finished. "Well, it's gets pretty boring since I'm kind of stuck in our brain… or maybe soul."

"I see," I nodded as my hand creped out and touched the top of his. "Is it what you were looking for?"

"I don't fully know yet," he hummed, entwining our fingers.

"Kiss me," I simple said, then flinched back realizing that I said it without thinking. "Sorry."

"It's fine with me," he purred cupping my cheek as he turned my head and rest his lips onto mine. I made a noise of approval as my mouth opened up for his tongue. My fingers crested his nape of his hair as he gracefully invaded my mouth and slipped a hand under my skirt. He touch my panties finding them wet with need as he rubbed his thumb against it.

"Aren't you naughty for a prince?" I said trying to make dirty talk as my hand went to his black pants to unbutton them.

"Not really," he whispered back as I bucked when he fingered me. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Oh… yeah?" I whimpered with excitement after pulling his slacks to his knees. "Well, I'm not surprised with how smooth you talk."

"Funny," he grinned helping as I slipped off my underwear, then straddle him.

"I know I am," I smiled placing my lips on his as my hands played up and down his length to oblige him to be fully erect. A gasp and shiver came from me as I directed myself down onto his penis making my lower half warm quickly. Slowly, I rode him, making Ling groan in satisfaction. His hands came under my skirt to hold my hips as I lead the rhythm. "Oh god…" I murmured in bliss as I started to go faster to build myself up before he could even think of cumming. My arms wrapped around his neck as I softly panted next to his ear. I could feel everything around me. The energy, the power, and it was all coming from him and me. "Ling!" I cried hitting my climax as my vision turned white and my walls shuttered around him. I felt his hands clinch painful on my hips as he released and made a grunted of gratification. I felt my body relaxed against his as his hand petted my thigh while we came off our highs slowly. "Did… I do good?" I asked seeking his approve.

"Oh… you did very good," he agreed resting his eyes. "Very good."

"I'm glad," I said looking at him tired. "I want to give you… pleasure."

"Well, you did," Ling smiled fully opening his eyes.

Just about when we were going to lay our lips back together, the door open to the room. A heavy blush crossed my face as my eyes met with Father's. "Oh fucking hell," I muttered, not sure what was going to happen as I hide my face against Ling's chest.

"Yo, pops," Greed's voice called getting my attention. "Don't you mind knocking?"

Great, Greed was back, but maybe that was a good thing? A yelp came from me as a stone hand gripped around my body pulling me off and away from Greed. I held my legs together as I struggled to get free. Oh man, just my luck! "Such an annoying act," Father scolded with disapproval. "Greed, you upset me." Greed barely listened as he zipped up his pants and stood to face his creator.

"So?" the sin growled. "If it makes me feel good, then I want it."

"You're to voracious for your own good, my child," he replied. "Now leave."

"Whatever," Greed said, giving me a sideways glace as he left.

I watched him as he went pass Father with a hint of loathing, then out the door. Fucking hell, what was he going to say to me now? "Couldn't you have knocked first or something?" I questioned, staring at the odd man. "It's not like we were doing anything wrong." He looked at me with that blank stare killing my good mood. "What? Is it that wrong?"

"I have nothing to say about it," Father stated making me gape in awe. "Do not look so surprise, child. I prefer not to have parts of me fornicating with others though."

"I wasn't doing it with Greed," I mumbled with a blush. "It was with Ling."

"Interesting," he hummed in thought playing with his beard.

"Great, now… Can you put me down?" I yelled struggling to get free. I yelped as I fell to the ground when the stone holding me sunk back into the ground. "Thanks," I mumbled standing to my feet, as I gave a low growl. I sneered as I went and put on my underwear quietly. "Anything else can I help you with?" I questioned him as I brush down my skirt in a foul mood.

"No," he said, then strolled out of the room. Did he just interrupt me fucking Ling just for the hell of it?

"Hey, wait a minute, Father!" I demanded following him. "Did you interrupt us on purpose?"

"You are very loud," Father said ignoring everything that I was saying.

"Then answer me, you asshole!" I continued.

"Yes," he commented making me stop in my tracks.

"Yes?" I said, "Yes? Why? Why in the fuck would you do that?"

"You remind me of that smaller boy of Hohenheim's," Father said more to himself than me. "Loud and self spoken. Angers quickly with a short fuse. Foul mouth too." I clapped my hands together then against the wall, actually hitting him in the face with stone. "Resorting to violence." His face healed with the power of his red stone as he moved on his way. "Lacking any sense of discipline." He looked at me, no, looked down at me as he stated, "Like a child lost in a frighten world."

My eyes widen with shock, then with fury. "Don't you dare look down upon me!" I roared cheeks red in frustration. "You're no better than me! You're not God, you're nothing!" I yelped as his hand slapped me sharply.

"Again lacking discipline," Father mouthed his hand steady in the same spot where he hit me. "Now, it's time for you to study more. Come." I rubbed my cheek while my eyes watered as I watched him turn and promenade away like nothing happened. When he noticed I wasn't following, he gave me a look of caveat. I dashed after him afraid and apologized.

I steadily focus through out the day because of fear. Father's eyes always seem to watch me as I went from book to book and read. That creature was something else for sure. It's like a black aura held me down from fighting or complaining. Hell, even sleeping. Good god in all of heaven… he broke me with just one slap. I rolled over and showed my fluffy belly in submission to him. Ahhh! WHY?

I flinched when I heard him sit down the sixth book he had finished today, then suggest, "How about a break?"

"I'm good," I stated, not looking at him. As I read the next line in my book when I felt a hand pat me on the head.

"See, structure and chastisement can make a human behave perfectly," Father smiled softly. I looked at him confused, but he just continue to hold that smile.

"Does that mean you are happy…?" I asked my fingers clinching the book.

"On the matter of this subject, yes," Father responded. "Now, let's take a break." He turned on his heels and I jumped to my feet to follow him. Now, like a good little mutt I'll follow my master… What a bitch I was…


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the strange man who seemed lost in what he was doing. Father never cooked and with what he was trying to mix showed. "Hold up," I frowned before he put something that would probably blow us up. "How about I cook something and you watch?" He gave me a surprised looked as his golden eyes were wide. "Not that I don't trust you" -which I don't- "but what you are about to do is going to set you on fire."

"Really?" Father mumbled looking at the container of oil he's was holding. I stood, then went over to him.

"Yes, really," I said with a soft smile as I took the oil out of his rough hands. "Now, how about you go sit down and let me create something eatable?" He frowned, but took to the chair I was once in. Sighing quietly, I went over to their food storage and pulled out some veggies and chicken. "Now, I'm going to make a stir-fry. It's easy to make and healthy." Father held an attentive face as I first cooked the cut up chicken, then cooked it. I explained the steps as I started to chop up the vegetables into small bits. I added a small amount of oil, then carefully place in the veggies and some seasoning. After a little, I searched around for two plates and forks and put them at the table by him. Smiling as I served the food on the round plates, I seem to forget who I was talking to. My speech seem to relax back into it's normal tone and mannerisms returned to informal. "And that's how to make chicken stir-fry," I grinned, pouring a glass of wine for Father and water for myself. I sat down across frown him, then questioned, "What?"

"I never expected a person like you to know how to cook," Father stated, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Taste it first, then say that," I muttered, then started in on the food. "Hmm… a little too much pepper…"

"It quite good," he said, surprising me.

"Eh?" I frowned. "If you say so… I could have done it better. You know, I actually baked better than I cook. Cookies are my specialty."

"Are they," he hummed. "Anything else, you can do child?"

"Hmm," I thought about as I swallowed the last of my stir-fry, then answered, "I draw a lot and I can play the piano a little. Besides that, I'm pretty much useless as a person. I just haven't found that one thing I want to do for the rest of my life. Hell, maybe I'll become a housewife. Ha ha~! That's a laugh!"

"Why would you say that?" Father asked, making me stop laughing.

"I… I'm not… At least, I don't think I'll ever find that someone who wants me as a wife," I sighed, tapping my knuckles on the cold stone table every so often. "Believe me, I've always thought that I'll never want to have kids, but as I keep getting older… I find myself drawing a mother and her child… I think self-consciously, I want children, but I keep telling myself that I don't need off-spring. It's starting to plague my mind… Perhaps it just the animal part of my mind telling me to breed for the future since I'll just die in the end… What to do?"

"…I never understood why you humans had to breed," Father stated, "but I now find you all useful to my plan for my future." My eyes widen as I looked at him. That's right… The promise day… I forgotten about that.

"Yeah, well," I muttered not knowing yet how this story was going to end, "I can't wait to see what this world has in store for me." And as soon as I can, then I'm going to run again. I'll run forever and ever if I have to. I just need you to fall asleep with the help of that sleeping spice I found in the cabinet.

I jumped up in fright as I heard a thump as Father fell forward onto the table. I poked him for a little them smiled. Fool… I stood up and looked at a knife that was far away from me. If only it was that easy… Sighing, I ran away, back to Father's room to grab my bag. Quickly, I dashed out of the room heading for the entrance of an alley way not normally used by anyone. I stopped as a chimera half my size looked at me. It was a mix between a husky dog and snake. It' limbs were covered in scales as fur cover most of it's body with a long pale tail whipping about. Wolf facial futures shown past the snake eyes and fangs.

As I went to pass it, the mutt bite the lower half of my skirt stopping me. "What?" I whispered kneeling down to pet it. "You want to leave too? You want to leave with me, boy?" It whimpered as it looked me in the eyes. "All right," I nodded with a smile. "From now on my smart snake puppy, you're names going to be Okami, meaning wolf. Got that, Okami?" It whined again cutely as I stood up. "Now let's get out of here, my friend." Together, my new pet and I ran out of the tunnel into the dark alley.

It was sunset right now, so I would have some trouble getting out of Central, but I should be able to leave quickly. "Okami, come!" I ordered as I took off into the back alley. The drunks and prostitute back away from us as the strange dog growled at them as we ran. Heh, finally got me some type of protection. When I dashed out of the alleyway, I stumbled into a familiar strong chest. "Oh…, " I mumbled taking a step back, "Solf… you again." My eyes widen in confusion as I heard a hissing sound next to me. Okami was 'growling' at Kimblee in distaste. "Heel, boy," I muttered, then turned my attention back to the slime man. "Taking a walk?" I questioned smugly.

"Heh, am I," the black hair man smiled as he shrugged in his white coat lightly. "And you?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I grinned as I started to walk away from the man. "See you around, bad boy~. Okami, let's roll." The snake dog hissed once more as the Crimson Alchemist started to follow us.

"And where are you off to?" Kimblee questioned.

"Out of the city," I answered. "Away from Father."

"Really…" the man in white said bewildered. "Now why would you do that?"

"…Hmm," I hummed, "because I guess you were right about living with monsters. It is not for a girl like me."

"Really," he chuckled. "So being homeless is better, eh?"

"Yep," I smiled as Okami whined. "Besides, I can do odd jobs as I go along. With the alchemy and Okami, I can take care of myself until I figure out away to get myself home."

"And that friend of your's?"

"She…," I muttered looking down, "is following her own path. I guess it can't be helped since it's her decisions." I glared forward with hate, then my face soften. "It is her own choice and I guess I'll support whatever my friends does even if it's wrong or I leave her to her fate."

"Oh, really?" he smiled.

"Yes," I smiled looking at him.

I watched him stop and sigh. Looking back at him, I paused and waited for him to say something. "Well, since you're leaving, then I'll tell you this," Kimblee frowned. "You won't be able to leave that way. The military has blocked off most of this area looking for Scar… I'll lead you out of the city if you want."

"The last two times I went anywhere with you, Solf," I coldly sneered. "You banged me on a coffee table and then lead me back to the homunculus."

"Yeah, good times. huh?" he smirked at me. "Look, I help you now before I head up North and we call it even. What do you say, Red?"

I gave him a dirty look as I thought about it, then said loudly, "All right, all right, but if you trick me, I'm going to blow you up, Solf."

"Mmm~" he grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

It was quiet as I followed Solf in the late of the evening. So, it was about time for him and the others to head up North to Briggs, huh? Things are starting to get moving now. Looks like, he was leading me opposite of Briggs to the south half of the city. "You sure you want to leave during the night?" Kimblee asked looking back at me as Okami and I follow a ways behind him.

"I don't know how much longer I have until Father wakes up," I sighed. "I was surprised at finding such a dangerous substance in a spice cabinet, but… I knew it wouldn't kill him… Heh, I can't help, but to think that I should have stab him with that knife… but I was afraid that he would of woke up and scolded me again." I rubbed the back of my head. "So, yes, I am sure that I want to leave tonight and right now, Solf."

"Made up your mind in such a short time," he hummed, then stopped to look at me. "I had a strange feeling that this was going to happen. Take this." I stopped in front of him and look at the train ticket in his hand. "It's up to you to decide where you want to stop."

"Solf… I can't take that," I frowned as he continued to smile at me. "I have nothing to pay you with."

"Again, this makes us even," he declared grabbing my hand with his as he place the ticket on my palm. "You'll have to hide that dog of your's though and I'll suggest lightening your clothes up. It gets hot down south."

"Thank you, Solf," I grinned. "Guess you not as bad as I thought you were."

"Hurry up," he purred as his hand closed on mine. "The last train is leaving soon."

"Again, thanks," I nodded, then pulled away as I dashed off with Okami following me.

It had been two days now on the train and I still had a little to go. I decide that I would stop in Dublith and try to find some work there for a little, then move on just incase anyone came looking for me. When I finally stepped out with my dog I had to hide under my seat, I made my way down the street as I asked different people if they had any work I could do. Though, just one look at Okami and the ran away from me.

"Oh boy," I whined. "What to do?"

"Well, with a dog like that," a female voice cheerful said spooking me, "it's no wonder why no one is wanting your help." I turned see the alchemist that both Ed and Al feared and called Master. "Hello, I'm Izumi Curtis."

"…I," I paused in awe at the tall woman. I bite my lip, then said, "Hi, my name is Zafirah. Nice to meet you. I'm new in town and I'm looking for work."

"I can see that," she laughed. "So, where did you come from?"

"…Central…" I slowly said and her eyes narrowed at me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth and I'm kind of on the run."

"I'll decide that for myself," she stated as she turned and entered her and her husband meat shop. Not sure what she meant, I started to back away from the shop. A scream erupted from me as a meat cleaver flew by my head into a barrel behind me. I looked back as I held my hands to my mouth and Okami whimpered in shock. "Well," Izumi stated with her hands on her hips, "do you want a job or not?" I felt my eyes flutter back into my head as I passed out in fright.

When I woke back up, I found that I was on a old bed with Okami sleeping by my side. "What happened?" I wondered, shaking my head. The dog looked at me with concern as he shook his tail. "Hey there boy." He whined as I petted his head.

"So, you're finally awake," Izumi smiled as she opened the door. "Sorry about the scare earlier."

"Oh, that's okay," I weakly smiled. "I've been through a lot over the last few days, so it's all right, Mrs. Curtis."

"Mrs. Curtis…" she growled.

"Uh, um," I panicked putting my hands up in defense. "Izumi, ma'am!"

She started to laugh and I looked at her confused. "Izumi is fine, Zafirah." Oh, boy… Zafirah… Oh, right, my new name. Had to try and hide myself. "So, about a job," she stated, "since I've gotten weaker, I could use some help around the house. Cleaning, cooking, killing…"

"What?" I gulped.

"I'm just screwing with you," she laughed again, but started to cough.

Blood spurted out of her and she fell back weakly. "Izumi!" I yelped, jumping out of the bed in fright to go over to her side. "Oh man, what do I do?" I jumped when Izumi's large bear like husband came out of nowhere with medicine for her. I watch with worry as he helped her take the pills, then picked her up to take her to their bed. I stood just outside their door starring at them with envy. Such love… you sure don't see that in America.

"Izumi," the bearded man said softly.

"I'm okay, Sig," she replied patting his arm. She looked at me and smiled, "Well, as you can see, I'm not a hundred percent. So, if you want a house keeping job, then you got one."

"Oh… thank you!" I nodded, still staying out of their room. "I'll start right away if you want."

"How about we get you settled in first?" Izumi suggested. "Not that that will take to long. What do you have?"

"…Have?"

"In your small little bag, dear," she frowned as I started to sweat.

"Uh, a book, note pad, writing utensil, money that doesn't work here, and a chimera dog," I answered and they gave me a shocked look.

"What kind of… HOME DID YOU HAVE?" Izumi screamed at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITHOUT ANY SPARE CLOTHES OR FOOD? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ATE?"

"…On the train about a day ago," I answered taking a few steps back. "And… and if I told you where I'm from, you won't believe me, Mrs. Izumi."

"'MRS,'" she roared, then blood poured out of her mouth.

"Izumi," Sig yelped.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

I sighed as I sat down next to Izumi after a quick lunch and explanation to her about where I was from, who I had dealt with, minus the sex that is, and what I was doing now. She seemed pretty unhappy about the transmuting with out a circle, but once she found out that it wasn't because of human transmutation, she relaxed a little. "And that's about it, Mr-… Izumi," I finished watching out for the 'Mrs' part.

"Is it really?" she questioned and I looked down at my hands with a blush.

"We-well, no, but some things are better not said," I muttered flustered with embarrassment, trying to stay off of the subject dealing with Greed, Ling, and Kimblee. "I gave you the main parts about everything."

"…Hmm," she grumbled eyeing me as she fixed her shawl around her. "I suppose some 'adventuring' is better left unsaid." I blushed all the more as a nervous laugh came from me. "So, did you find love?"

"Whaaaaa?" I gaped. "No, no, no, no!" I waved my arm out in front of me. "I-I didn't find that! Not at all, Izumi!" I put my head down and glanced at her. "I'm just a commoner…" I mumbled with a heavy blush. "…So it'll never work."

"Never say never, honey," she softly smiled.

"Yeah, you think," I said, turning my head to look at her. "So, are you feeling any better?"

She smiled weakly as she looked at her hands. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Zafirah," she frowned. "But as I told you before, there's nothing that can be done to help me."

"Well, you can always treasure the time you have left, right?" I asked as Okami strolled into the room with wide eyes. I petted my mutt serpent with affection as Izumi eyed the thing quietly. "Isn't that right, Okami?"

"Why do you have this… monster?" she questioned.

"He wanted to come with me," I answered, " so I made him my pet. It was lonely down in those tunnels. Being separated from everyone and everything…"

"I guess we can help take care of one more…" Sig said surprising me from the doorway. "A young woman needs a faithful dog."

"Do you think?" I smiled petting Okami again as the dog gave a soft bark.

"We'll just have to work you to the bones to make up for the dog too," Izumi smiled. "I hope you like minimum wage because, it's clear as day you have nowhere to go. I have some old clothes still around that you can wear."

"Thank you both," I said looking from Sig to Izumi. "I promise to work my hardest, but I must warn, that I can't stay here for too long…"

"Oh?" she frowned.

"Yeah, I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." Izumi smiled softly at me like how a mother would and I felt tears slip from me eyes. "I'm sorry," I sobbed, wiping my eyes. "I'll get to work right away." Man, I'm starting to miss my mom…


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled softly as I swept the ground floor of the meat shop and hummed "Life is like a Boat" by Rie Fu. Maybe for a side job, I would start presenting music from my world to theirs. It's not copy writing if it doesn't exist. Heh heh heh… "Zafirah," Izumi called from the other room.

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered, heading over there quickly. "What's up?"

"Sig and I are going to head to the market for a little," she smiled. "So, we're going to close the shop for a while."

"And you want me to watch over everything?"

"Bingo," she grinned.

"You got it, ma'am," I stated.

"Always with the 'ma'am," she grumbled as she and her bear like husband went out the door.

It had been about a week now since I came to work with this small family. Soldiers came in ever so often, but they didn't seem to notice who I was which meant, I must have been a lost cause for Father. Thank god for that. Today, I was wearing a white shirt with see threw arms and white cuffs. I deep 'V' slightly showed the top of my breast. I had on a knee high black skirt and long black socks. Yes, I still had those stupid shoes from Solf. My hair was back with a high pony tail and my bangs had grew a little longer. The energy of this world really brought out the best in me.

"Soyez suspendus avec moi dans mon MMO~," I started to sing as I continued to swept. "Tant d'endroits nous pouvons aller~ Vous ne verrez jamais mon visage réel~ Notre amour, notre amour sera dans un espace virtuel~." Frowning, I pause as a weird feeling chilled me to the bone. Eek! Feels like someone's talking about me behind my back! "I hate that feeling!" I whined. Sighing, I leaned my chin on top of the broom and looked out the window. "Izumi, Sig, hurry back soon!"

I jumped when I heard some children cry for help from the street. I dashed out of the door to the meat shop and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"M-My sister!" a little boy sobbed.

"What?" I yelled and he point to the roof of one of the tallest buildings. I gasped and dashed away from the kids without even think.

"Help!" the young girl sobbed in fear.

"Don't worry," I whispered clapping my hands together. I dragged my fingers against the wall to create a stair way as I ran up the building to reach her. I reached out as her grip gave out weakly. "Damn it!" I roared barely catching her small hand. She whimpered softly as I pulled her into my arms and scolded her. "Stupid! What were you thinking?"

"My ball…" she answered. I looked up and saw the ball just above me. Sighing, I grabbed the ball and tossed down to her brother.

"Don't do that again," I stated. "Ask someone to help you, someone older that is."

"'Kay," she nodded as I walked us down the stairs, then reformed the wall.

"Melody!" her slightly older brother cried, latching onto his sister. Lucky little thing, my brother would have laughed and punched me in the arm. "Thanks, ma'am!" he said, then dashed off with their friends.

"Ma'am?" I repeated shocked. "I'm not old…"

"Zafirah!" Izumi shouted scaring me almost to death. "What the hell are you doing out of the shop?"

"Mrs. Izumi!" I yelped. "Oh dear god!" I gave a cry as she flipped me to the ground. I coughed feeling as if she just jerked the life out of me.

"I said to call me just Izumi, damn it!" she roared with vigor.

"Sorry," I said putting my hands up in defense. "Hey! Are you feeling better?" Izumi smiled at me as I stood up and brushed off my clothes. My eyes widen as a haunting familiar face came into my sight. "Father…" I mouth in silent out of utter terror.

Izumi saw the fear on my face, then said, "This is Van Hohenheim. My old students' father."

"Oh, really?" I said, taking a step back when him and Sig walked toward us. "How about I take those," I muttered, taking the sack of food from her quickly, then dashed back into the shop without another word.

God, I was so messed up now because of Father and his children. I muffed sigh came from me as I bite my lip and put up the food. "You bastard," I growled lowly as I clenched my nails into my palm. "I'd kill you if I could…"

"Kill who?" a deep and sorrow filled voice asked, spooking me. I turned my head as that same fearful look enter my eyes. "That look… worries me," Hohenheim frowned, starring at me. "Are you going to attack me?"

"What?" I stuttered. "No, you remind me of someone I dislike."

"Homunculus?" he stated and I flinched. "My little friend from the flask is your teacher, is it not?"

"No!" I yelled. "That… That asshole is nothing to me! None of them are!" I shoved him out of my way as I stormed to my room to take Okami for a walk. God, where did all of this spite come from? Was it all from fear from what could happen the next time I met Father? "Okami, time for a walk," I called and my mutt howled in joy.

"Running away?" the Sage of the East questioned, spooking me once again. Okami hissed and growled at seeing the blond man's face.

"You got it," I said narrowing my eyes. "Okami, come." The snake of a dog barked at the way older man before following me out the door.

"His pride is searching for you!" Hohenheim called from the doorway.

I froze as sweat fell from me and I started to tremble. "Then it's time for Okami and me to move on then," I whispered, then started back on my way.

I sat at the top of a small hill as sunset surrounded my faithful dog and me. How long had I been up here now, five hours? Man, Izumi was probably going to kill me for stay away for so long. I huffed as I pout on top of my knees. I wonder what she was going to do tomorrow when I told her that I was leaving. Hohenheim must have been lying about Pride's search for me. He should be in the tunnels, right? God, how did I become so messed up? Okami whined, getting my attention as someone approach us.

"What do you want, Van?" I questioned with a sneer as I looked at the man with distaste.

"You're very informal," he frowned with a deep expression.

"Yeah, so?" I hissed and Okami warned the man to stay way. "…Okami, doesn't like you… He thinks you look too much like Father to be trusted…"

"Don't you mean he looks like me?"

"I guess," I muttered, watching as he came over and sat down next to me. I scouted closer to Okami to put even more distance between us. "W-What do you want?"

"Nothing at all," he answered and I glanced at him.

"I know your story, so don't bother telling me it," I hummed looking down at the town. "I can also assume that Mrs. Izumi told you mine."

"You shouldn't have left your friend back in Central," Hohenheim stated, no, scolded me.

"It was her choice," I mumbled giving him a dirty look. "Don't you have a wife to be getting home to?"

"Oh… you're so mean," he slightly laughed, then became serious. "What are you doing to do now?"

"I think I'm going to head… East to the Slums," I answered. "No one will look for me there… and even if they do, then I move on again. Don't judge me so poorly, Van, I'm not made of courage like you are."

"Courage…?" he sighed, looking at his hands in distress. "Someone like me?"

"You don't think that?" I asked softly. "But, you seem so strong and you seem to know what you are doing. While I'm… I'm afraid of every shadow in the corner of rooms and people that come into the store." I glanced over at the man, then my mouth fell open. He fell asleep…? "Wake up, you jerk hole!" I yelled and he jumped. "You sure aren't Father, are you?" I mumbled in wonder as Hohenheim smiled at me. "What do you think, Okami?" The chimera hissing turned into a subtle hum as he laid his head on my lap and relaxed. "All right," I smirked at the blond man. "I guess, I can put trust in you, Van, but I'm still moving on before someone finds me. Since this is where the first Greed was found, they may start looking here." Worry was on my face as I looked out to the town as night slowly took over the sky. My eyes widen when Hohenheim gave me a gentle and short hug before getting up to leave the town.

"Take care, young lady," he called. "And don't give up on your friend, I doubt she would on you."

"You think?" I mumbled, eyes becoming wet with tears.

Later that night when I returned, Izumi glared at me as a suitcase sat next to her leg along with my black bag. "So, this is the thanks I get for giving you not only a job, but a home to stay in?" she yelled at me, giving me a slight headache. "Well, then get the hell out, you little pest!" I looked at her in confusion as the bright light filled the dark outside. "Now take this suitcase with clothes and food and leave!"

"Izumi-" I started, but was cut off by…

"That's Mrs. Curtis to you, Zafirah!" she cried as her fist balled up and I backed away frightened.

"I don't understand why you are so upset?" I said back as she turned her back to me.

"You children just keep leaving too soon!" she sobbed as I saw tears slip down her face.

I walked over to the stuff she was giving me and my bags. "Thanks and it's okay if you hate me," I replied with a hurt smile. "I'm used to it, Mrs. Curtis. You and your husband take care." I tossed my bag over my shoulder and picked up the suitcase, then turned to leave. "Bye." After I heard the door shut, I heard loud sobbing and Sig's voice comforting his wife. Damn, I'm so sorry, Izumi.

The train ride was a lot slower than I thought it would be as I made my way with Okami east. I sat in the luggage car along side my dog as I dozed off ever now and then. I'd be at my stop soon, then I would have a long walk to the slums. I had started to think that maybe I should head down to Resembool and see what this sheep festival was about that I heard from other passengers. I did like sheep a lot and I was a shram. I sheep and a ram in star signs. Sighing as I sat up straight and felt the train start to slow. Man, this was going to be a long, long walk.

"Come on, Okami," I said starting to stand as my knees popped painfully. "Man, I'm too old to be young." I took my bag and suitcase when the workers opened the car. They looked at me odd and I showed them the train tickets, then jumped out with Okami in trail. The dog snake growled at the men as the stepped back in fear of the dog. "He won't bite. He's just over protective is all." The mutt whined at me with a frown and I smiled. "Aw, did I blow your cover?" He growled with his ears back at me. "Ah, quiet your bitching and let's go, boy." Really, I had zero idea if it was a boy, but it felt right to call the chimera that. Quietly, I made my way out of the station and looked at my map. This road was right to get to the slums.

Still when I got there, I most likely would have to stay on my toes with the Ishvalan people

around. Haze blue eyes were still just the eyes of evil to the war battered people. It wasn't my war, it wasn't my people they fought against, but it was my next background that could lead to my death or worse. Blue eyes, green eyes, gray eyes, any I could have had being the mutt I was. Will, the color would change depending the lighten and time of day. Maybe I would be fine. Or maybe I would die. It made me smiled at the thought that I could be murdered for a crime that I never commented or had a hand in. What was I saying, it was no different than the Middle East. Still, my family had nothing to do with the blood shed, but if we were over there, the people would kill us for being American. Why was there such hate in the world? It wasn't even for a silly stone, it was for oil and politic shit. I was being blamed for no reason. Fuck, maybe I could start over fresh here? Make my own family and stay out of war. Yeah the fuck right…

As Okami and I walked along the road, the city behind us became a distant memory. I took out my head phones and turned on "Undo" by Cool Joke. Funny how one series music can suit the new one at times. It would be dark soon, so I would have to make camp some where, or in my style, find a tree to sleep under. I was to lazy to make camp.

I wonder what Ed was doing right now. Was she all right? Was she dead? Fuck, I shouldn't have just left her in the hands of those monsters. I needed courage soon or I would never go back there and talk to her face to face, or challenge Father again. I can't believe I left her back there. I really suck…Speaking of suck, I felt my mind wander as a blush crossed my face. I wonder how Greed and Ling are doing…? I was sure by now, they should have had their freak out, or at least, was going to soon. I stopped cold in my tracked, making Okami look at me in worry as I said so quietly, "…Ling…" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I thought of that stupid moron. "You stupid moron!" I shouted so suddenly my dog snake jumped. "Don't make anymore stupid choices while I'm gone or I'm gonna beat the living day lights out of you!" Huffing as I wiped the tears away, I moved along my way with a smile. "You and Ed better be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the third day of the sheep festival as I relaxed in the back of a hay truck with Okami heading toward out of town. I had stayed in the slums for only a day because of the hostility from the tan skin people. So I said fuck it, and headed out here to Resembool to check out what a festival of sheep was like. It was very fluffy and smelled like hay and poop… Still it was great to say the least. Too bad, Okami was eating the sheep during the night or we would have stayed a lot longer.

Frowning, I turned my head and looked down at my serpent dog. "What's is wrong with you?" I muttered with a sneer. "Can't your stomach stay with what I feed you?" Ugh… Food… I had not been feeling to well for the last couple of days. I had to stop eating in the mornings just to keep myself from puking until lunchtime and by then, I felt just fine. Until I ate at night, then I was sick all over again. I wonder if I caught something.

While deep in thought, I jerked forward suddenly when the truck stop and I heard, "Edward? What are you doing here, son?", from the old man who was giving me a ride. Edward… Elric? No… Then that means… They are here already and that means…

Without thinking another thought, I grabbing my bag and suitcase, then tossed myself not so gracefully behind a brush to hide myself. Okami whined, but followed me. The mutt was about to bark, but I cut him off by holding his muzzle close. "Great idea, Fullmetal," a sarcastic and familiar voice grumbled as two young men and two older males jumped into the back of the truck. My eyes widened as Greed came into view.

"Greed…," I whispered so softly as my hands fell from Okami's mouth and eyes held a gentle yearning. What the hell was I doing? I opened my mouth to call out to him, but my lips wouldn't move. No… Not with those others here…

Quietly, I watched as the truck slowly took off, heading to the Rockbell's Home. Maybe later tonight, if I got there, I would try to get him outside and talk to him. "Ugh! What am I thinking?" I screamed, then covered my own mouth and hide lower to the ground. I noticed that the four had looked back with confusion, then Edward say something to Greed as the ebony color hair young humanoid seem to stare at where I was. He shook his head as he replied, then slumped into the hay. Oh god! He did see me, I just know it! Stupid! Now I had to go see him… I felt my body stiffen as a sudden urge to vomit hit me and I puked sheep's milk and my lunch onto the ground in front of me.

It was almost eleven by the time I got to the auto-mail workshop, and I was totally exhausted. The day was gone and I had bags under my eyes. I groaned as I just wanted to fall to the ground and sleep. I should have just stayed in the truck and not be jumpy. I slumped down at the side of the house as I panted and Okami laid down to go to sleep. "Lucky bastard…" I growled at my pet when it fell asleep just like that. "Ugh…"

"You look like shit," that charmingly smooth voice of a sin said scaring me. I looked up to see Greed smile lightly down at me. "I had an odd feeling that was you in that bush. You're so stupid."

I huffed at him too tired to even fight right now. "Shut up," I mumbled putting my forehead down on my knees. "Too pooped to retort something witty."

"… You okay?" he questioned kneeling down to brush my bangs out of my face. "You know, you left me so quickly, that I got only slightly worried." I noticed the blush on his cheeks as he looked away from me.

"Sorry," I sighed. "And yeah, I think I just got a stomach virus or something. It's okay. Don't worry."

"Why didn't you knock on the door or something?" he questioned, taking my wrist as he forced me to my feet.

"Oh, yeah," I grumbled slumping into his strong frame without a fight. "So I could just state, 'Oh hi, I'm the girl that was screwing Greed/Ling a week ago and here I am now just wandering the open road alone.' That would be just great to say, no?"

"How… terribly put…" Greed chuckled as one of his hands touched my lower back and the other ran his fingers down my hair. My nails clutched his black trench coat as I swallowed when his lips pushed against my neck with need.

"N-no… Not here," I whispered as I pressed my chest against him in response. "Greed, we can't."

"Yeah!" A voice hissed like a pissed off cat, scaring us. Well, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, it was the blond himself. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. "What the hell are you doing, Greed?"

"Don't worry," the taller of the two replied with a sly smirk, "you and your little girlfriend will be doing the same soon enough, brat."

"Hey!" Shorty blushed a bright neon red as he crossed his arms and scowled in disgust,

"Easy," I dryly said and he looked at me as I pushed out of the eastern's embrace. "He meant it in a good way. Be nice," I frowned looking up at the dark hair young man as I tugged on his sleeves. "Don't go picking a fight with the boy, Greed." His eyes slightly narrowed, but he kept quiet when he turned back to Edward.

"Who is she, Greed?" the boy questioned as his long hair blew in the light breeze.

"My name is Red, or at least, I go by that," I answered for myself when I turned to face him directly.

"And?"

"And I am Father's apprentice," I smiled and he went to lung at me. Greed was faster as he grabbed onto Ed and shoved him away from me.

"What the fuck kind of answer was that?" Greed growled at me as he kept an eye solely on Ed.

"That truth," I sighed. "I… I had to see you again… before I left back for Central, Greed."

"WHAT?" he screamed turning so quickly to taking me by the upper arms in a crushing grip. "What are you thinking! There is no way in hell that I'm letting you go back or even travel around while you are sick, stupid! I'm not going to let my woman just running around like a fucking homeless prick while I'm around!"

"Huh?" Edward gapped with his mouth wide open as I just looked at Greed in utter shock.

"W-What did you just call me?" I asked with a sharp blush.

"…" Greed pulled his hands away from me as he tried to make some kind of sentence or even just a word as he backed away flabbergasted.

"I am not your woman!" I yelled clinching my nails into my palms as energy suddenly filled my being. "Just because we slept together a few times doesn't-!" I slapped my hands over my mouth as Edward Elric gasped and pointed a finger at Greed.

"You did what?" he screamed at the slim teen. "Greed, that's not your body to sleep around in."

"I never said I didn't sleep with Ling too-!" I recovered my mouth as the boy's finger and eyes landed on me.

"What the fuck?" Fullmetal cried. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, shut-up, brat," Greed complained covering his ears as the boy's voice jumped to a higher octave. "And don't blame her, it was my fault the first time."

"I just made a move at Ling," I added.

"…Don't tell me this has turned into a love triangle?" Edward questioned with a hand to his head.

"…" We didn't replied as we turned to look at each other. "I… do like Ling… a lot with his carefree attitude and elegance," I murmured, making Greed shift uncomfortably. When I didn't say anything about him, his face flared and he glared draggers at me. "Greed… I… don't know."

"I'm not going to lose to him!" He finally growled turning his back to me as he stormed away.

"You're kidding," the older Elric gapped when the door slammed from the front. "Oh my god, it is!"

"Fullmetal," I softly whispered when I had thought of something, "how much do you know about a pregnancy?" That caught his attention in a blink of the eye.

"What do you… What are you saying?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's been over a week since I should have…uh, 'started'" I answered rubbing my arms, "but now, I'm not so sure that I will start for another nine months. I've been sick mostly in the mornings and sometimes later on. Not to mention… I've been losing my energy. I…"

"Stop right there," he grumbled. "Shouldn't you be telling 'him' that?"

"N-n-no!" I cried as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I can't because… of Kimblee. He had trapped me and was stronger than me…" My arms wrapped around me as I hugged myself. "It comes down to if Greed can reproduce, no, if Ling can still reproduce as an homunculus? So if it's not his and if it is Kimblee's, then I'm really can't see him anymore. So if you know that this is just a flu or something around here, tell me."

"I'm…sorry, but that sounds like classic sighs to me," the young man sighed with a headache. I bit my lip as I pulled and rubbed at my ear nervously.

"Then I should leave," I frowned.

"That's why you're going back to Central? To question that freak of a monster the answer."

"Well, one of the reasons," I nodded. "Though, I'm going to sleep out here for a little."

"You are going to share the guestroom with Greed," he ordered with a glare, "and you ARE going to tell him about this problem."

"I-!"

"A child needs a father!" he hissed. "Even if the father is still a child himself… just tell him the truth."

"After that?" I asked, knowing he was right about this secret. Sighing, I took a step back, then grabbed my suitcase and bag. Okami would be fine out here sleeping. "You… are right, Edward Elric, you know what it was like not to have one." He nodded quietly, but his eyes held pity for me, even if he didn't know that he was doing it.

"Greed?" I softly called out to him as I went into the guest room. It was odd to know that Edward, Darius, the ape chimera, and Heinkel, the loin chimera, was watching what I was doing. Nosey bastards. Quietly, I shut the door behind me as I starred at his back as he laid sulking on his side. I leaned against the door as I looked down and put a hand on my lower stomach. No, I can't do this, I didn't even know if I truly was… with child. What would my friend say to this? I clinched my shirt as bees buzzed in my stomach making me nervous and unsure if I should listen to Fullmetal.

"What's wrong?" the handsome homunculus asked. I looked up finding him sitting on the bed starring at me with both annoyance and…worry.

"Can… you…?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you…" I said what I was thinking, but it trailed off to where no one could ever hear the last of the sentence.

"What?"

I gripped my shirt again as sweat fell down the side of my face. Damn it was hot in here. "Greed, can you reproduce?" I said a lot louder than I needed to. I blushed and looked at the door when I hear the other three mumbling on the other side.

"What?" he said dumbfounded in surprise. "Well, I never really thought about it, but yeah… I think I can because of this body. So it's really Ling that's doing that… Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I laughed.

"She lying!" we heard Ed shout.

"Shut up, you short piece of shit!" I screamed looking at the door with a flustered look. "I can do this on my own time!"

"Do what on your own time?" Greed inquired with a sour look. "What aren't you…" A strange look seem to cover his face as he must have put two and two together. Then a look of disbelief as he yelled, "Are you pregnant?"

"Well, I'm not fully sure, but sighs point to yes," I winced as I looked at him with a frown. "Sorry…"

"How-When-I," he shuttered. "Is it mine?" I gave him just a fearful look as my back bumped into the door. I was NOT ready for that question! I turned about ready to flee not just out of the room, but out of that house, hell, even out of this town just to get always from the burning question, but Greed grabbed onto me and pulled me away from the door. He turned me and held me by the shoulders firmly. "Is it mine?"

"I… I don't know," I said shaking as tears threatened to fall from my eyes as looked away from him. "That's why I'm going to-"

"Leave?" he roared upset as he even trembled. "No, you aren't!" His voice became hushed as he questioned me sharply," Has there been anyone other than that fucking bastard, Kimblee?" I shook my head as tears fell down the sides of my cheeks staining my shirt.

"Do you really not trust me, Greed?" I whispered as I choked back sobs. "I would be faithful as much as I could to the man that holds my heart. You know, I'm not that strong!" I shoved him away as I put a hand to my mouth and sniffled. "I would never have slept with Kimblee if I could have avoided it! I don't have super powers like you and I didn't even know that I could use alchemy at the time! What could I have done? I'm sorry if you think that I'm a slut for it, but if you want me to prove that I can spend the rest of my life devote to you and only you, then I will. I don't believe in cheating! It's just that, you aren't one person! And I… I love Ling and… I love you! So tell me what you want me to do about this if it isn't your's! Do you want me to kill it? Because I will!" I made a noise as he slapped me, he slapped me hard enough to make me stumble to the side.

"You think that I would want that?" This time Ling growled. "So what if it's not mine, you shouldn't threaten to kill a small child just for love!" I was shocked at being slapped, but I was surprised that it was from the young prince. "Don't you ever suggest that again!" I was then stunned when his arms embraced me so close to him, that I could hear is heart flutter and jump quickly. "We'll finger out what to do! I swear to you it!" My breathes became harder to find as my arms went around him and I clung and cried against him like a beaten child.

"Y- You fucking fool!" I sobbed shaking. "Why don't you run away like most boys your age!"

"A man never runs away," he replied as his voice cracked unevenly. Great now he was going to cry. I held onto him, finally feeling for once in my life emotional saved and safe.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered over and over again.

"For what?" Ling coaxed as he rubbed my back.

"For ruining your life," I answered.

"Says the girl who call me a moron for taking in Greed," he laughed. "Besides, it was kind of my fault too."

"…Partly?" I growled. "You're the one who told me to sleep with Greed!" I punched him in the stomach, making him jump and let go of me.

"Ow!" Ling whined holding his front with a goofy smile. "You can be so mean at times." I wiped my eyes as I smirked softly at him.

"You stupid prince," I dryly said I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and turn to dry my nose. "Stop being so happy."

"Why can't I?" he whispered as his hands snaked around to touch my stomach with care. "Not only am I going to be Emperor soon and I will have my first child."

"That's another thing!" I yelled with sudden rage. I turned and grabbed him by his jacket collar. "I'm not sharing you!" I forced my lips onto his, then shoved him to the bed. "Got that! When I said I love you, I mean it! I expect the same respect out of you too!"

"I'm sure some traditions can be change!" Ling said with alarmed as I straddle his lap and friskily held his hands over his head. "A-and like you said earlier, we shouldn't do this here!"

"Shut up!" I purred as I kissed his neckline and grounded my hips down to roll over him. "You're lucky that I don't tie you up and punish you," I said softly on his ear. He bit his lips to hold in a groan as I lead one of my hands to rub him roughly. I pushed my lips back onto his warm one and had little trouble slipping my tongue into his mouth and dominated him. "Touch me," I ordered as I unbuttoned my teal color shirt and tossed it to the side before I restarted the kiss. Just as I unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side, I jumped as his hands held the underside of my breast and his thumbs flick my nipples and teased the softly making me wet. I pulled my mouth away panting and out of breath along with him. My hands skillful undid his pants as I starred down as that smiling face of his. "Why does that smile of your's always piss me off?" I growled and he smirked. My head went down as I pulled his pants and shoes off, then slowly moved back up and touched him.

"Ah!" Ling sharply breathed with a pained look on his face.

"If I really wanted to be mean right now," I mumbled, rubbing his member in my hands, "I would just leave you here like this."

"I'd hunt you…d-down," he panted, opening an eye to glare at me.

"I know you would," I purred, then licked the tip of his head. The pre-cum tasted sweet and thick as I swirled his top in my mouth. "Mmm, what a funny taste," I said, dragging my tongue from the bottom to the top of the under side as my hands play with his balls. I jumped back with a blush when his hips bucked up in a spasm. My eyes fell to his face as he chuckled by my surprised reaction. "S-shut up, I didn't know that would happen," I muttered. I watched him hold in a laugh, then out of revenge, I blew cool breathes on his tip, making him swell with need. I opened my mouth and slowly took him in as my hands went to my black pants to remove them and my underwear. My throat tighten when his hand gripped my hair and he pushed my mouth deeper onto him. Closing my eyes as I moved my head and my hand fell down my own body and I touched myself as I pushed my middle finger into me. I mewled at the stimulation, making him gasp at the sudden vibration on his ramrod. My other hand fell to my breast as I kneed it. "Ah…" I barely hummed in pleasure, before Ling's fingers pulled my head and mouth off of him. "What's wrong?" I asked softly as he pulled me onto my back on the bed and he slipped the finger I had use to play with myself into his mouth to taste it. I watched in lust and want as he licked my finger clean, then kissed me as he moved in between my legs to grasp my thighs and rubbed his cock against them.

"Nothing," Ling purred as he kissed my shoulder making a bright bruise start on it. I gasped in pleasure as he pushed into my wet cavern as he bite my shoulder.

"Oh god, Ling," I sharply hissed closing my eyes as I arched. "Harder."

"Whatever you want," he complied, making me mew again.

"Yes," I panted. When he went deeper, I had to bite onto my arm to keep my noise to a minimum. Muffle cries came from me as he grunted and moved, shaking the bed into the wall. My free hands clawed into the sheets as me back arched once more when I felt myself become so close to the end. Still when I reached it my vision turned white and some of my cry slipped out as my legs held onto him as he continued for a few more thrust until he filled me. I gulped after coming down from my high and Ling buried his face into my breast as he panted. My fingers went threw his hair as I closed my eyes. I think I could get through this if Ling continued to let me be at his side. "Please, don't hate me," I whispered.

"I love you too," he retorted, making me shut up.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed awake that night wondering what I should do now. It had to be about one o'clock now. Ling was still holding me the same way he had been holding me as I sobbed after our love making. His chin rested just above my head as his arms held me close against him. I felt safe as I could ever be in this world at the moment, but it could never last with Father out there. I need to see how Ed was doing with her alchemy and to explain about the little bundle of joy growing in my womb. My thoughts moved on to what if Father found out about the child. Shit… what was he going to do if it was half homunculus? This child was in more danger than if it was just Solf's. …Wait, oh dear god, my child could be half monster!

I stiffened as Ling shifted a little behind me. I am so glad he is not a mind reader or I would be so screw. Man, I had to get the hell out of here and try to fucking kick Father's fucking ass for making me fall in love with a god damn mother fucking artificial human! "I am going to kill that freaking bastard," I hissed lowly, then quieted when Ling mumbled something in his sleep. Sighing, I started to move out of his soft grasp on me. Thankfully, I didn't wake up the young prince. I stood and looked back down at him. I was going to piss him off so much now. Maybe it was for the better that he should hate me.

Slipping into my clothes quietly, I decided that leaving him was for the best. I grabbed my bag and suit case, then sunk out the door like a ghost. When I passed by the kitchen, I heard Edward call out to me. I turned to look at him as he questioned me, "So, that's it?"

"Hmm," I answered. "I think this is for the best. I've made my decision, and this is it."

"And you are sure?" one of the older men asked.

"Yes," I answered with a smile. "I am in love with them dearly, but there are things still to do for me. One of them includes facing my 'teacher'."

"You're an idiot," Edward mocked with his nose up in the air. "Passing up living like royalty and all that good shit."

I giggled softly and replied, "It's true it's ever girls dream, but I'm happy living a normal… slightly normal life. Even if this baby is a half homunculus and is different… It's my kin. I must care for it and that means trying to stop Father. Plus, I know even if I fail, someone will stop him." I looked at the boy and he held such determination in his golden eyes. "No one is immortal, Edward, no one."

"That baby will live a peaceful life," he murmured, looking away from me.

"I'm counting on it," I smiled angelically.

"Tsk!"

I giggled again, then made my way to the door. "When a woman glows like that," I heard someone said, "the heaven's smile."

"Yeah right!" Ed sneered.

It took awhile, but I made it back to the train station by dawn. The morning was crisp and mixed with the smell of oil and rust for the train. I bought my ticket, then sat down on the bench and rubbed my stomach. It would be about another hour before the train would be ready to leave on it's trail up to Central. I almost laughed when the thought of both food and puking crossed my mind. Shit, I was really messed up now. Another thing I can thank those men for.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone, young lady?" a woman questioned me. Her brown hair was up in a half bun and make-up covered up crows feet in the corners of her eyes. I stiffened when she sat down next to me, a little too close for my taste. Her green dress seemed to big for her and smelling of whisky.

"No," I stated slightly cold to her. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Well, you got to take care of yourself right now, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"It would have been my first child with my husband," she sighed with heavy breath. "I lost it and then… I lost him to some younger little tramp."

"That isn't right," I said. Damn, could people smell that a woman is pregnant or something? "So, why did he do it?"

"I can't have kids," she answered. "Turns out that the doc didn't tell me that before. It only live for a month in my womb, then…"

"Miscarried?" I frowned and she nodded.

"So, what you doing all alone, sunshine?"

"I… left him," I mumbled and she turned to look at me in surprise.

"No joking?"

"No… no joking," I answered and she whistled. "I think it was for the best… Hey, how did you know-?"

"You're glowing," she smiled, cutting me off. Again with the glowing…

"If you say so," I sneered, hearing the train whistle go off. I stood as I grabbed my bags. "Um, who are you, by the way?"

"Ms. Terra Willow Heartfield," she grinned proud of herself. "I own a flower shop in west city."

"But why are you by East-" I looked at the train. "Sorry, I got to go, Ms. Heartfield."

"If you ever looking for a job, come look me up, little girl," she laughed as I dash toward the train.

"Red," I shouted, "call me Red!"

"Red it is then!" she insanely laughed.

As the train slowly made it's way threw the land, I felt my eyes start to fall as I nodded off. When was the last time I had slept while on the move. Still it was almost priceless at this time. Sighing, I let a soft dream take me away.

_Humming, I was washing dishes in a kitchen of pure white with flowers on the table. Water ran softly down the china and onto my hands. The dishes clacked as I sat it into the dryer and turned off the water. My hands wiped the liquid off onto the towel next to me. I looked down and touched my stomach. A kicked came from in side, signaling the come child._

"_I can't wait for our second," my husband whispered sweetly next to my ear as his hand joined mine. Our wedding rings shined in the afternoon sun light._

"_I hope it's a girl," I replied with a smile._

"_I know it with be," he said, kissing my head. I purred as his lips moved and swept me neck as he turned to capture my lips as my eyes closed. "I can only hope she won't have her mother's spite fire attitude." My eyes opened sharply to find Kimblee looking down at me with a smile._

"Oh god!" I yelled waking up from my dream. Panting, I looked around finding myself still on the train. "Please don't let that a before shadow," I whispered. Sighing, I laid my head back against the seat. I was so glad that Ling and Greed was not a mind reader or I would get so much shit for that. I hope to hell that I never ever have that bloody god damn dream again. I wonder if he was awake yet… Oh man, Greed is going to yell at me again. Then again even I deserve it for leaving him while he was asleep. Sighing once more, I looked out the window finding Central coming into sight.

Father, I know you can feel me and I know you can feel what I am going to do…


	10. Chapter 10

I felt a strange confidence, most likely from my hormones, as I strolled care free down the central streets. I had my I-pod playing T-ara's "Bo peep Bo peep" in my ear that I hid with my long blond hair that fell around my body gently. Okay, I can do this… I finally have decided what to do. I'm going to try and kick father's ass and if that does not work, beg him not to kill me and my kid. I really did not want him to find out it could be Greed's kin. Who knew what the odd monster would do to the unnatural child when it was born or even when it was still inside of me. Oh fuck me! Why in the hell did I come back to Central? I'm so fucking stupid!

I froze as the air seemed off and chilling when I stood just outside of one of the entrances to the deep underground home to the original homunculus. Okay, you can do this, you can do this for you and the baby and Greed and Ling and your best friend Edward. I can do this for my future family! I turned away and started to pace the alley way as I whimpered out loud, "I can't do this!" I twisted as footsteps came into my hearing. My eyes widen as I saw my little friend that I thought I would never see again. "Ed!" I yelled, running at her, then grasped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry! " I cried and sniffled as she gave me a stunned look. "I was so stupid for just leaving this place without you! Are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled, patting my back with affection.

"Sorry," I hiccupped, stepping away from her by only a little. "I'm going to be a little crazy for a while."

"A Little crazy?" Edward grinned. "You're always that way."

"It's going to be worse for…n-nine months," I blushed as the last part slowly left my lips. I looked her in the eyes as it started to dawn on her towards what words had just left my lips.

" 'Nine months'?" she frowned, then flinched back in surprise. "You're pregnant?"

" Yeah," I nodded, then gasped as she latched out to me in a hug.

"God, of all people, I thought you be the last one to be pregnant," my friend laughed. "So, Who's the father and where is he so that I can kill him?"

"W-well, I'm pretty sure that it's Greed's child," I smiled as a hand went to my lower belly. "I mean it may also be Solf's, but since we both know that he won't survive this struggle for power because of a 'neck ache' from a kitty cat and little boy, I believe that this is Greed's. Heh, Ling has declared that he will watch over this kid, can you believe such silliness?"

"Why is that silly?"

"Well…What if it really is Solf's, do you think it's fair for Ling to watch over this baby?" I wondered out loud to the both of us. "I will not trouble him…" My words ran off as I rubbed my sore cheek from where Ling had slapped me back to my senses a while back. "N-Never mind," I shook my head. "Ed, you stay here while I challenge Father for his life. I have to make this world safe for all of us!"

"You're still so stubborn," Edward sighed. "I'm going to help you!"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I've been training for Father to use my Alchemy?" she grinned wickedly. "Besides, I'm going to a auntie now, so I have to help you." I blushed and set down my bags and suit case behind a dirty box.

"Then let's go, Ed," I smirked back at her.

We dashed quickly down the hall ways off the deadly silent underground root to the head homunculus. Two girls with a mission too impossible to actually work. Licking my lips as I watched Ed a head of me and a confidence I never seen before hung on her shoulders. I envied how strong she was compared to me almost everyday I had seen her in high school and I knew to always cherish a friend like her… No matter what happened in the end. "Hey!" Edward barked at me, snapping me out of thought. "Pay attention, you flake, we should be almost to his chamber by now."

S-sorry," I sighed in a pant, feeling more worn out then I should have been. Ed patted my back as I fought to take in enough air. "sheesh, I feel like I'm being drained every second that goes by."

"Could be the little bun in the oven," she shrugged, making a guess as I straighten my back and gave a huff. "Who knows what ill effects could come from the little halfer."

"Please don't say that," I mumbled.

"Okay, you stay behind me and take the defense," the shorter young woman announced as she started to walk closer to the enemy's door. "Leave offence to me since I've been training and practicing on puppies."

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Kidding, I love puppies," she snickered, then grinned, "I meant kitties."

"God damn you, Edward," I grumbled lowly as we pushed open the door.

We walked carefully over to stand in front of the blond hair monster called Father. His dull gold eyes held no surprise since he must have hear my yell in the hallway. "So, you both stand in front of me, seeming no different from the first day we have met. I must ask why have you returned at such a time when the promise day is so soon?"

I felt Edward waver ever so slightly before I spoke up with a sharp look, "We are here to kill you, Father."

"So get ready to die," Ed added.

"Lame…"

"You're lame," she bit back at me softly, "now stand back while I kick his ass."

Father's eyes narrowed in question as I backed up slowly and Ed clinched her hands open and close a few times. Okay, what was going to happen next? Licking my lips once more, I held my hands at the ready to defend her if she needed me to interfere with the fight. "You both are not attacking me at the same time?" I could hear the man inquire as he stood from his stone made throne. "You have peeked my interest so please… Do try your best, girl." Edward took a step back, but started her assault as she clapped her hands together and slapped them on the ground. Pillars were summon from under Father throwing him into the sky. His face still held zero emotion other than curiosity as Ed added spear to cut into his body. With a simple raise of hand, the homunculus quite the spears as he landed on the ground with out heavy damage as he was healed by the large philosopher stone in his shell. Edward didn't stop there as she ordered the floor to raise and tried to slam him into the wall. I bite my inner lip as I brought my own wall up to protect Edward when Father sent her attack back at her.

"Edward!" I yelled as a pain filled noise escaped her when the force of the walls meet flung her back next to me.

"I'm okay," she grumbled on the ground as she rubbed her cut up cheek.

"Are you done?" Father questioned, looking at me now. "Are you going to attack me also?"

"…" I took a step back as I unknowingly put a hand over my womb in protection.

"Who said that I was done!" Edward shouted to get his attention off of me when she saw my hand move and his eyes tracked it. "Take this!"

A noise of boredom came from him as he held his hand out and stopped all alchemy around us. "Shit," I breathed, knowing that we both forgot that he could do that.

"Not done yet!" Ed roared, pulling out a pistol from her hip bag. My eyes widened in surprise as she started to firer the rounds into his immortal body. I grimace at the sound as I held my hands to my ears while the bullets hit him with amazing force. When she ran out of bullets, Edward tossed the gun at him, then ran at him with a stitch knife she had pulled from the bag.

A curse came from her as a cage surrounded her and stopped her in her violent attack. "Edward!" I yelled, going to run after her.

"Stay away!" She demanded with worry as I froze when Father took swift steps toward me. "H-Hey," she added, trying her best to force his attention back on her as I swung my fist at his face when he got to close to me. "Leave her alone!"

"What is it that I sense inside your fragile little body?" Father questioned as he grabbed my wrist then my neck in a crushing grasp. Coughing, I struggled to get free, but paused when his hand went to trace over the spot I hand touched protectively over earlier. "I feel homunculus DNA inside of you… I should have known that this would happen. Interesting." With a quick shove, I fell to the ground with a thump as my hand went to my throat to rub the bruise as it started. "I never would have thought that one of my own children could reproduce at all." Both of our eyes were on him as Father returned to his chair without another word. "How interesting. You humans never stop to amaze me with your infection to the world. Still You all have your usefulliness."

"Hey, we aren't done with you yet!" Edward growled, slamming her small fist against the stone bars with all her might as I stayed on the ground feeling sickness build in the back of my throat again.

"Yes, you are," he sneered. "I do not need a subject of mine to die before it is born."

I knew that this would end badly for not only us, but my baby. My eyes went to Edward's as a frown and worry went between us. This went to hell faster than even she had thought that it would take. Great, if I didn't die now, Greed would surely kick my ass into submission for just ditching him. I made a noise of fright as Father Spoke out to me, "So, where is Greed?"

"I-I'm not at liberty to tell you anything!" I bit, wrapping my arms around myself as I shook in concern and fear. "So just piss off, old man!"

"We are related to each other now because of my… What is that term again? Grandchild."

"I'll kill myself before you can even touch my kin," I hissed as Edward made a growling like noise of warning.

"Yes, that is true," Father agreed. I gasped as pipes came from the wall and pulled me into it with my hands away from each other. I struggle as I was trapped like an ivy plant that had never been taken care of. "Now," he sneered at Edward, leave with your life still intact.

"You're joking!" Ed bellowed as the cage around her faded into the ground. She went to dash over to me, but a chuckling came from the door way that lead up into Central command.

"Hello there," a mad scientist with disturbing eyes smiled as two zombie like soldiers grabbed her. "Come with me."

Curses came out of her mouth as she was easily dragged away and I was left alone with Father like so many weeks ago like when all of this started. I never ever in all my life think that any of this mess would happen. Now Edward was in danger and I was trapped against a fucking wall unable to use alchemy or even protect myself. God damn my shitty ass lucky in life. My eyes closed as I thought back to Ling's beautiful sleeping face and how peaceful it was. Maybe I should have just stay there next to him. I guess I deserved this for doing such a cruel thing to him. Soon the promise day would come and I may never get to see him ever again. Sorry Ling… Sorry Greed… I really fucked up this time.


End file.
